


there's a Starman waiting in the sky

by the_angry_pixie



Series: Starman Universe [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Halloween, Jealous Mike, Jealousy, M/M, Mike/Eleven past relationship, More tags to be added, Sexuality Crisis, Teenage Drama, Will/Eleven are best friends, high school parties, mike is very dramatic and moody, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angry_pixie/pseuds/the_angry_pixie
Summary: Will makes a daring choice for his Halloween costume.Mike goes into crisis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My second Stranger Things story posted this week. After literal years of not writing any fic. What can I say, I love these kids. Just for clarity, I have set this story in the party's junior year.

 

It had all begun just one week before Halloween.

 

It started with El and Will joining them at their usual lunch table looking giggly and nervous. Mike hadn’t paid much attention – having very important pudding to focus on – until Will cleared his throat. The conversations at the table fell quiet as everyone looked to him.

 

“So uh… me and El were thinking, well _I_ was thinking. Um yeah, I don’t think I want to do the Star Wars costume this year…” he was saying it to the group but he looked Mike’s way as soon as he finished.

 

He was probably anticipating that Mike would be the most surprised. Well, he was fucking right!

 

“What?!” Mike burst out, “But we decided this months ago! We were all going to be too busy with schoolwork and jobs to work on costumes so we would go the same as last year!”

 

Will looked uncomfortable. “I know, I know. But me and El, well we’ve been working on this different costume for me and well… I think it’s really good, I wanna do it!”

 

“But you’re Luke Skywalker! You can’t bail on us! We need you!” Mike felt really hot in the face for some reason. He looked around at the other guys. They were looking at him like he was overreacting but he wasn’t dammit!

 

“That’s party rules man! You can’t bail on the party! You’re Luke, I’m Han, Dustin’s Chewie, El is Leia, Lucas is Bobafet and Max is no one because she thinks dressing up is for squares! Just like last year! Right guys?!”

 

Mike again looked around the table. Will was looking down, his face crimson like it always was when he was embarrassed. El was frowning at him and Dustin and Lucas; they were looking… considering?

 

“Ya know Mike” Dustin started in a quiet voice, always the placating one, “If we all went different, I could use that Andre the Giant costume I’ve been wanting to use from Drama Club…”

 

“Yeah Mike…” Lucas who was usually so confident, was staring at where his fingers were fiddling with the buttons on Max’s jean jacket sleeve. “… it might be cool to all go as something different…” the _for once_ didn’t need to be said.

 

Max didn’t say anything. But she rarely had to, her eyebrows could be mighty expressive.

 

Mike felt like he’d been slapped in the face. He tried to catch each party member’s eyes but they were all intent on their lunches. All except for El.

 

“Mike” she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Will has been working really hard on his costume. It looks great! It’s not a terrible world if we don’t do the Star Wars again.”

 

Mike scoffed pulling his hand from her grip and pushing out from the table. “Whatever!” he left hanging in the air as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

 

That’s where it had started. After that the floodgates had opened. For the rest of the week all the group could talk about was what they were going as _instead_ of Star Wars. Mike sulked in silence and barely spoke. He was still so angry. He couldn’t believe that Will didn’t want to dress up with him. It had been that way since they were kids. They _always_ wore matching costumes. And now it was like he was going in this totally different direction. He wasn’t even telling the party what this stupid “ _mystery costume_ ” was! It was all bullshit.

 

In Mike’s opinion, the rest of the week sucked.

 

And now here he was sitting on a couch at this house party while all the other seniors and juniors from his school were having fun and getting drunk. This party sucked.

 

Mike could see Dustin and Lucas across the room. Dustin was loving showing off his wrestlers body in his costume. He had worked hard for it, Mike guessed, though he should maybe stop lifting girls over his head. They didn’t seem to like it as much as he thought they did. He must have been hitting the liquid courage hard earlier in the night.

 

And Lucas, even Mike had to admit he looked cool in his Michael Jackson get-up, white glove and all.

 

Even fucking Max had dressed up! If you could call stretching yellow fabric over two hula-hoops, wearing a huge red bowtie and calling yourself Ms Pac-man, dressing up. She was currently having fun unapologetically bumping into couples out on what could only _just_ pass as a dancefloor.

 

There was no sign of Will and El yet. They were coming late El had told him on the phone earlier that night. Apparently her makeup was going to take forever.

 

Mike signed. They better show soon because as mentioned before, this party sucked and Will was the only one bringing a car to drive them all home.

 

He was feeling very un-Han Solo-like just sitting here by himself nursing a cup of beer. Oh yes, he had been too busy sulking and being stubborn to come up with a different costume.

 

He was just considering whether he actually needed to pee or whether he just wanted something to do when a voice from next to his couch caught his attention.

 

“Hey Mike.”

 

It sounded like Will, but when Mike looked at who was standing in front of him, well, it didn’t _look_ like Will.

 

He looked… out of this world.

 

His hair had been all brushed back into this puffy mullet and had this red glean to it. He was wearing really tight white pants and this white blazer with all these crazy colourful stripes painted all over it and… he was wearing makeup!

 

It was hard to miss the red and blue lightning bolt slashing right across his nervously smiling expression. His eyes blinking at Mike hugely, his front teeth peeking through the rosy lipstick to chew on his lower lip.

 

“What do you think?” he half-shouted above the music, raising his arms slightly to indicate his costume.

 

Mike thought… he thought he looked incredible!!

 

But currently his stupid brain couldn’t come up with the words to say that. Words? What were words?

 

“BYERS!!!” The moment was taken away from him as Dustin burst upon the scene wrapping his arms around Will’s middle and lifting him easily to spin him around. Will just laughed and went with it, used to Dustin’s rambunctiousness by now. The party knew he was especially bad when he was drunk.

 

“Holy shit Will you look amazing!” That was Lucas swinging into the fray to grab his friend by the shoulders so he could have a closer look at his made-up face. “Bowie right?”

 

Will nodded enthusiastically. “Ziggy Stardust to be exact.”

 

“Far out man! You’re a rockstar! Gonna make the ladies swoon with those tight-tight pants and that rockin’ bod!” Dustin laughed poking at where Will’s chest was revealed right down to his navel. Mike’s eyes bugged as he realised Will wasn’t wearing anything under that colourful blazer.

 

“Shut up Dustin!” Will laughed snapping the shoulder strap on his friends wrestling outfit.

 

“Yeah shut up Dustin! C’mon Byers, let’s get you a drink” Lucas added wrapping an arm around Will’s shoulder and starting to steer him towards the keg in the kitchen. Dustin tottering along behind them.

 

“You want one Mike?” Will struggled to yell over his shoulder. Mike couldn’t manage to give his answer before they all disappeared around the corner.

 

Alone again.

 

“He looks totally bitchin’ doesn’t he?”

 

Oh, not alone then. El had managed to sneak into the seat beside him. Not surprising. She was practically a ninja. It was one of the reasons Mike had fallen for her in the first place.

 

He turned to face her. Her costume was less surprising then Will’s. Cyndi Lauper was right up with this crazy punk look El had taken a liking to lately. Her and Will were always going on about this band or that and how they were changing the face of music or some bull like that.

 

He sometimes envied how close they had gotten since Hopper and Joyce had decided it was time for El and Hop to move into the Byers home. They were closer than any siblings Mike had ever witnessed. It had made the breakup between Eleven and Mike especially hard on Will in those first few months. Luckily that nastiness had been years ago and now there was only gentle love and sweet feelings between him and the incredible girl sitting next to him.

 

“He came up with it all himself” Apparently El felt no response was needed from him as she stirred a straw through her drink, taking in the party around them. “He talked about his ideas for months and drew all these great pictures but kept saying he wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to actually do it” at this El wrinkled her nose. She had a habit of doing that when she was particularly confused with what she labelled “ _The Normals Behaviour_ ”. “I didn’t get why he was scared but told him it would be brilliant and that he was one of the bravest people I knew.”

 

Mike couldn’t disagree with her there.

 

“But didn’t you help him with it?” he questioned, remembering what Will had said on that first day at lunch.

 

“I helped him do his hair and makeup tonight, but the rest, that was all him. Took him 3 days to paint all those stripes onto the jacket. Bitchin’ right?”

 

“Yeah” Mike turned to face forward. “Bitchin’…”

 

The night didn’t really improve from there. No matter how Mike tried, he just couldn’t get in the spirit of things.

 

It wasn’t too long before Will returned to where Mike was sitting, Max with him. They both grabbed one of El’s hands to pull her up to dance with them. She went pretty willingly. Will turned to him next, grabbing one of his hands.

 

“Come on man. It’s dancing time!” He tried to hoist him up but Mike dug his heels into the carpeted floor and became deadweight.

 

“I don’t feel like it.” Mike tried to level his tone, but it still sounded pretty stern.

 

Will ceased tugging and dropped his hand.

 

“You sure?” he began fiddling with the sleeves on his jacket. “It’s just dancing.”

 

“Yeah what crawled up _your_ butt Wheeler” Max crowed from where she was already spinning El under her arm continuously. “Don’t be such a party-pooper!”

 

“I’m not a party-pooper I just don’t feel like dancing!” Mike growled back at her. To which she shrugged nonchalantly and began to guide a dizzy El towards the dancefloor. Mike turned his attention back to Will who had now moved onto fiddling with his collar. He was kinda looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“Hey” Mike said, reaching up and grabbing his hand. “Its fine, I swear. I’m just tired I think. I’ll just chill here and wait for Dustin and Lucas to get back. You go.”

 

Will smiled shyly. Either El had done some sort of makeup trickery shit to his eyes or they really were just that sparkly.  

 

With a quick squeeze of Mike’s hand and a “Ok I’ll be back later” he was gone.

 

 

And so there Mike sat. Han Solo going it solo. Thirty minutes passed and Dustin and Lucas did not return. Mike had no idea where Dustin had gotten to. But he had seen Lucas join the group on the dancefloor carrying cups of mystery drink for all. That appeared to have been the best thing to happen all night as the group erupted into rapturous cheers. The dancing continued with only mild success at not spilling their drinks on themselves and each other.

 

Surprisingly, Will was the most animated of them all. He seemed like a whole different person tonight. Like this costume had given him special powers or something. He danced, he laughed, he looked so happy. Mike couldn’t remember the last time he had looked this happy.

 

He found it kind of magnetic to watch. First Will danced in the group. Then he pulled El to him and they laughed as they kicked and swung and hung off each other. Then another girl grabbed him. Becky or Leslie or something like that. She seemed to really like his costume as she reached up to tug on his hair or ran a brightly painted fingernail down his chest. Will was all smiles and confidence as he whispered something in her ear that made her smirk and giggle. The music changed and so did Will’s dance partner. Sure he tried to re-join Lucas and Max and El but some other girl pulled him away.

 

Mike huffed and took another swig of his – by now – warm beer. It was kind of ironic that Will was the one pulling all the girls tonight since he hadn’t really shown much interest in dating since sophomore year. Mike remembered it well. Will had finally gotten his first girlfriend. A sweet girl called Lucy from his art class. They had gone out for about 4 months before Will had abruptly ended it. Stating something like he felt he _“couldn’t make a commitment to a relationship like that right now_ ”. And since then… nothing. No girls, no nothing.

 

Everyone in the party had of course considered the possibility that Will might be gay. It was hard not to when presented with evidence like that. They’d all heard about gay people on TV of course… but it was just such an unknown entity in a small town like theirs. It was hard to combine that idea with their childhood friend. But… Will was Will and he was a party member and their friend, and so if it had turned out he was like those men and women in the news stories on TV, well then fuck what anyone thought. He was still their friend.

 

Mike remembered confronting him about it one night when he was sleeping over. He’d tried to be gentle in a “ _its ok if you are man_ ” sort of way. It had been real awkward at the time. He would always remember the way Will had just had this small smile on his face as he shook his head.  

 

He hadn’t really given him an answer. Just wandered over to his shelf where he kept his vinyls. They were outdated technology but he always said he loved the cover art. Pulling one from the shelf he traced his finger over the title. Bringing it back to the bed where Mike sat, he had handed it to him. “Starman” by David Bowie.

 

“Listen to this. I don’t exactly know what I am but I think it’s something close to this.” Then he’d hugged him and thanked him for being “ _the bestest”_ friend.

 

Mike must’ve listened to that stupid song about a million times in an attempt to pull some meaning from it. And after all that he still couldn’t understand what Will was on about. He just didn’t _get_ music like Will did. He’d been so confused he had ended up talking to El about it. She’d giggled, wrinkling her nose. “I never got why The Normals were so hung up on whether you should like boys or girls. I agree with Will. I’d much rather be a Starman.”

 

The more Mike had thought about it the more it had kind of made a weird sense. Will was just like that. After what had gone down in 1984 he had really embraced the whole Zombie Boy thing. Like he relished being different. He would say he couldn’t control what the assholes at school thought of him, _“so I’ll just do what I want_ ”. It had been kind of cool to witness. He had used to be so shy.

 

He was still quiet of course, still the shortest of the group though he had grown much taller, still very much into his drawing, still too kind-hearted for his own good. But his attitude had changed. Only in small, incremental ways, ways only someone close to him would notice. Doodles on his chucks. Rips in his jeans. He stopped letting his mother cut his hair and just let it grow.

 

But it was more than just the cosmetic differences. He worried less. Argued more. And just didn’t seem to care so much when people called him names. Mike had tucked all of these little changes away in his mind like hoarded treasure. He hadn’t even realised he was doing it until that conversation with El.

 

So yeah, Mike could agree that Will was weird, but that’s what had made him perfect to him, to the whole party. They were all weird.

 

“Having fun Mike?! I feel like you haven’t moved all night.” Mike was brought out of his musings as a body hit the couch next to him. Will was grinning at him, limbs splayed everywhere and colour high on his cheeks.

 

“Hey! I’ve moved. I went to get another drink!” Mike huffed good naturedly trying to reach over and ruffle the shorter teen’s hair. His hand was promptly slapped away as though it was diseased.

 

“Don’t you dare Wheeler! This hair took way too long tonight! I think a whole can of hairspray was sacrificed!”

 

Mike couldn’t help but smile. “Hey yeah I uh, didn’t get a chance to say before… your costume… it’s totally awesome!”

 

At this Will straightened up from where he’d appeared to be slowly melting into the couch. He stared unblinkingly at him for a few seconds as though processing his words before looking down bashfully.

 

“You really think so? You don’t think it’s too… much?” Mike could see colour blossoming on his friend’s cheekbones, or at least the one that wasn’t covered in paint.

 

“Nah man” Mike insisted. “It’s perfect. You’re totally blowing my mind Starman”.

 

Will looked up at him. His expression slowly shifting to this huge smile, his eyes wide with what looked like wonder. Like he was surprised that Mike would remember a line from that stupid - annoyingly catchy - song. It was the first time Mike had noticed just how long Will’s eyelashes were as they slowly blinked at him.

 

He was feeling a bit flustered under Will’s scrutiny. Gazing around the party his eyes fell upon the girls who were still out on the dancefloor.

 

“Heh. Well the costume certainly hasn’t hurt your chances with the ladies tonight. They’re all over you man” Mike gestured over to where the half-inebriated teens were currently flailing to some screechy song about _girls wanting to have fun_.

 

Will snorted, shaking his head. “ _Hardly_. They just like my outfit. Becky was even asking me for makeup tips.” Will always seemed to do this. It was like he could never see himself the way other people saw him. Like he refused to admit that he was anything special. It never sat well with Mike and irked him to no end.

 

“Oh yeah?” he challenged. “And I bet Shelley was ‘ _just_ _interested’_ in your makeup too huh?” he said leaning over and mimicking the way he’d watched one senior girl slip her hand under Will’s jacket, his calloused fingers sliding over the soft skin of Will’s pectoral.

 

He’d expected Will to laugh and slap his hand away, maybe give a smart mouth remark. He hadn’t expected the sharp intake of breath, the flush that immediately rose in Will’s cheeks, the way his eyes snapped up to Mike’s, bugged so wide he resembled a spooked animal.

 

It was like they were frozen in time. The silence drew on and Mike felt himself become increasingly embarrassed with every moment that he didn’t move his hand. Will was still staring at him, his eyebrows furrowed as though there was a difficult math problem scribbled across Mike’s face. He could feel the faint thrumming of Will’s heart beating wildly against his ribcage.

 

Mike finally withdrew his hand, letting it fall limply back into his lap.

 

“I just mean you’re a catch is all” he mumbled, staring at his knees, feeling oddly dumb. “Don’t sell yourself short. Any of those girls would be lucky to have you.”

 

It took a few seconds, but he finally heard a quiet “Thanks Mike.” He looked up and met his best friends gaze. The frown was gone and Will had a soft look in his eyes. It was the most he’d looked like himself all night. Mike observed his friend leaning closer, felt where his fingers enclosed around his wrist.

 

“Come dance with me?” that same warm, buttery voice. His expression was so sweet, his lips curled into an inviting smile. He was so close that Mike could see where shimmery pink had been dusted over his cheekbones.

 

He felt his own breathing stutter. For a split second it was like Mike’s brain shorted out before… suddenly he was on his feet.

 

“Actually I uh… have to go… pee.” He watched as Will’s earnest expression appeared to shutter through several different emotions. It finally settled on something neutral, blank, something _so_ not Will.

 

“I meant with the group Mike. Come dance with the group” he said, his flat tone lancing through Mike’s chest for some reason.

 

Mike hunched his shoulders. “I-I know, I know that. I’m serious; I just need to go real bad. I’ll-- I'll be right back.” The next thing he knew Mike found himself exiting the room, shouldering his way through the rowdy teens blocking the doorway.

 

His chest felt tight. His vision blurry. Only when he managed to lock himself inside the bathroom did his racing thoughts begin to settle.

 

_What. The. Fuck._

Mike stared at himself in the mirror. Just breathing. Waiting for his heartbeat to slow.

 

It was like there was this huge knot in his chest, he could practically hear the blood pounding through his brain. His cheeks burned as he thought back to what had just happened.

 

For a moment there. For _just_ a moment… he had felt an incredibly strong urge to lean forward and kiss his best friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghhhh. Really enjoying writing this. Mike in crisis is fun. And I'm so glad I got to write about Will's love for Bowie. That's where this whole story began. Me wanting to write about Will surprising everyone by dressing up as Ziggy Stardust. I foresee about 4 installments to this story. Hope you liked it.
> 
> For Will's costume I imagined him doing a mixture of these two iconic looks. [Here](http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/mp/Chd4V--Y_fix.jpg) and [here](https://dimplesandfreckles.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/o-david-bowie-philharmonie-facebook.jpg). 
> 
> And here I am on [tumblr](http://the-angry-pixie.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Halloween party continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! Thanks for all the lovely comments guys! That is all.

 

_For a moment there. For just a moment… he had felt an incredibly strong urge to lean forward and kiss his best friend._

 

He could reason with himself – say it was just the alcohol coursing through his body. He was _just tipsy_. He could valiantly ignore the fact that he had only had two drinks all night.

 

He could blame that fucking costume. How _pretty_ Will had looked. How feminine. He could pretend it was the lipstick and the eyeshadow that had caught his attention. Not the angled jaw, the cute nose or the big brownish-green eyes that were so quintessentially Will.

 

But he would be lying.

 

And so what did that _mean?_

 

Mike didn’t know. He had never in his life thought of Will _that way_. This was Will, his oldest and best friend. The sweetest guy you could ever meet. With razor-sharp intellect and just enough cheek that you couldn’t rightly call him a square.

 

And sure, Mike had noticed how Will had filled out over the years. He was never going to be a big guy, but he had grown into his body in this kind of graceful way that gangly Mike could never even dream of.

 

And sure, he had a good-looking face. Two eyes, one nose, a pair of lips and one mole. It was a face that was almost as familiar to Mike as his own. He’d overheard enough girls coo over it to make Will blush ten times over. But he’d never felt the urge to kiss it had he?

 

No that was _crazy._

 

Mike jerked the tap on and splashed water on his face. He had to pull it together. Now was not the right time to try and figure this shit out.

 

What he _did_ know for sure was that he had _hurt_ Will just now. He had seen it in the way his friend had tried to stumble through a clarification. As if he needed to have an excuse for wanting to dance and have fun with his friends. Mike _hated_ that he had made him feel that way.

 

But he could fix it. It would be so easy. He would march back out there and find Will and make damn sure that the rest of his night was amazing. Show him that he, Mike Wheeler, could have fun tonight. That he wasn’t just going to sulk on the couch. He couldn’t even quite remember why he had been sulking in the first place.

 

All would be well and he could file those pesky thoughts about kissing best friends away for contemplation later. Right now, he had to find Will.

 

He left the bathroom with his mind set, his mission clear.

 

However, as he came upon the couch back in the living room, Mike discovered his mission was not going to be so easy. Will was no longer there. He had been replaced by Dustin.

 

“Where’s Will?” Mike kicked at Dustin’s boots making him look up at him vaguely.

 

“Will? He left…” Dustin murmured with all the clarity of the heavily intoxicated.

 

“No shit asshole! Where did he go?!”

 

Dustin laid his head back against the couch lolloping it from side to side, murmuring something Mike couldn’t make out.

 

Mike didn’t have time for this. Placing his knee on the couch cushion between Dustin’s legs he leaned right into his friend's face.

 

“Dustin! _Dustin!_ ” he tapped his fingers against his cheek, making the boy scrunch his face up and groan. “Dustin, you useless piece of shit where is Will? _Will!_ ”

 

“Out ma face! Geeez he’s dancefloor—” Dustin flailed his arm gesturing behind Mike. He swiveled around following where Dustin was pointing to.

 

 _Oh no_.

 

No wonder Mike hadn’t seen Will. He was right up against the back wall. And there was this other guy. He towered over Will, a hand on the wall either side of Will’s face.

 

Mike had been ready to spring into action. It happened less often these days, but he was still happy to go up against any fucker trying to hassle his friend. He wasn’t strong like Dustin, but he could be scrappy when he wanted.

 

And then he saw the grin on Will’s face.

 

In fact, he was laughing. The guy in front of him was swaying back and forth in some weird approximation of dancing. This was apparently very amusing to Will.

 

Feeling slightly like he had been sucker punched, Mike slid from his position back onto the couch next to Dustin.

 

“Who the fuck is that?!” he growled lowly, though his friend surprisingly didn’t seem to have any trouble hearing him.  

 

Nor did he seem to pick up on Mike’s sour tone. “That’s Theo. He’s in Drama Club wif’me. He’s _sooooper_ nice.”

 

Mike felt like little hot needles were pricking all over his skin. He watched as this Theo-guy swung an arm around Will and pulled him in close to his side. They were both still laughing and chatting as they took up a slow sway to the music playing overhead. It didn’t escape Mike’s notice how Will’s arm had slipped up to fit snugly around the taller guy’s waist. It was the same thing that he would do to Mike when pulled in for a side-hug.

 

“How does Will know him?” he seethed, wanting to but unable to pull his eyes away from the pair. The way his best friend seemed so at ease with this guy who Mike had never even seen before. Who was he? Was he a senior?

 

“I dunnoooo man. They’ve been friends for aaaaages” Dustin whined. Apparently logical thought was hard for him right now. “Oh wait! They became friends when they worked on the school play together! Theo was Hamlet and Will helped with painting the background and sets and stuff!” Dustin chirped happily as his head fell heavily on Mike’s shoulder.

 

Mike racked his brain for any memory of this information. Slowly, vague recollections gathered of Will being absent a few afternoons a week sometime last semester. Something about donating his art skills to Drama Club. Maybe he should have been paying more attention.

 

Abruptly the music changed to something with striking guitar and a fast, strong beat. He saw Will’s face light up as he cheered jumping up and down, obviously recognising the song. It wasn’t one Mike could name but he was sure it was one of those British punk-rock bands that his friend loved so much.

 

Mike’s whole body ached with the desire to be out there with his friend. Soaking up his enthusiasm like the sweetest sort of balm. Instead it was this _Theo-guy._ With his stupid white pants and stupid white tank top with stupidly thick chest hair. His stick-on moustache looked ridiculous. Who was he even meant to be?!

 

“Hah! That’s funny! They make a good pair!” Dustin giggled into his ear.

 

“What do you mean?!” Mike snapped, his eyes turning to stare at Dustin.

 

“Well… they kind of match. Will’s dressed as Bowie and Theo is Freddie Mercury.”

 

“Is that a singer or something?” Mike mumbled, unimpressed.

 

Dustin gave a snorting laugh. Mike felt his cheeks heat up. Perhaps he should’ve paid more attention to music as well. But that had always been _Will’s_ thing. Mike’d never _had_ to pay attention before because Will would do it for him.

 

Fat lot of good that was going to do him if Will kept abandoning him though. First the costume, now… this.

 

Whatever was happening right now… it didn’t sit right with Mike. Who _the fuck_ did this guy think he was?! Coming in all tall and good at dancing and making Will laugh and smile where Mike had only made him frown and feel bad about himself.

 

He couldn’t take any more of it. Couldn’t take another second of watching those two jump around, yelling lyrics he didn’t know and clutching to each other.

 

“I need a drink.” Mike declared loudly pulling himself up from the couch. He watched as Dustin’s large body mass lilted sideways until he was practically lying on the couch.

 

“You coming Dusty?!” Mike demanded. Dustin just adjusted his wrestling costume and waved him away. His eyes closing as he hugged a cushion closer to him.

 

Mike scoffed and stalked away.

 

He wasn’t surprised to find El sitting on a counter as he entered the kitchen. When she had finally joined them in high school a year ago she had made it very clear that she enjoyed observing rather than interacting. Oftentimes at lunch she would sit with her back to the table so she could look at the people – The Normals – around her without having to engage them.

 

He didn’t bother greeting her as he started shuffling through the bottles on the kitchen counter. He finally found a half full bottle of vodka. Sweet, sweet vodka.

 

He took a swig straight from the bottle. Allowing the burn in his throat to distract him, if only for a few precious moments.

 

“Drink?” he offered finally, looking over at El who was watching him.

 

“Sure” she answered holding out an egg cup to him.

 

This bought a small smile to his face as he obediently filled her pseudo-shot glass. He took another swig as she threw hers back.

 

“Ugh!” he cringed, shaking his head, “so where are the others?”

 

“Max and Lucas are engaging in intimate acts, Dustin is asleep on the couch for now, he’s nearing unconsciousness though, and Will is currently dancing with that tall, dark-haired senior called…” she paused for a moment, “… Theo.”

 

Mike ignored El’s freaky ability to keep tabs on them all (best to just roll with such things) in favour of groaning.

 

“Don’t remind me. I don’t want to think about those two. Hey does Will seem… off to you tonight? Like different?” He asks, staring at the counter top, spinning the vodka bottle cap around.

 

“Not really. He was nervous, then he was happy, then he was sad, and now he’s happy again. All fairly standard emotions” El mused leaning back against the kitchen cupboards. “Did you talk to him?”

 

Mike took another mouthful of vodka. Steeling himself.

 

“Yeah but… it was kind of weird and it all went wrong and I think, I think I might have upset him, which wasn’t my intention but now it’s done and… yeah it sucks. This party sucks.” He sighed dramatically leaning into El’s side.

 

A small part of him also wanted to talk about _“that moment”_ with El. When he had almost taken Will’s lips as his own, allowed himself to breathe in whatever Will would allow him. That moment that burned in his memories like white hot metal and gave him a weird electric feeling in his stomach (and his groin too if he was honest with himself).

 

However, the much bigger part of him wanted to keep that to himself. Too soon, too fragile and too confusing to be messed with until he had a clear head, and maybe some alone time with Will.

 

He moaned again at the suckiness that was his life right now.

 

He felt El’s arm slipping around his shoulder and her hand tangle in his hair, rubbing comfortingly back and forth. He was grateful that she didn’t feel the need to talk. They stayed in silence, watching the party happen around them. He refilled her egg cup when she held it out and then proceeded to polish off the rest of the vodka himself. He knew he was going to pay for that sometime later tonight. But right now he was happy to allow the mellowness to swallow him. To not have to think.

 

“Time to move” El whispered in his ear an indeterminable amount of time later. “Lucas and Max are on their way downstairs and Dustin has just passed into unconsciousness. We better wake him and take him home.”

 

Yes. Yes Mike could agree to that. Fuck this party.

 

They moved back to the lounge room where it seemed the night was at tipping point as people got more and more sloppy drunk. Not that Mike could talk. He spent a few minutes clumsily trying to rouse Dustin before remembering he should also be trying to find Will too. He was their ride after all.

 

Where had he been again? Oh yes, he had been dancing with that _Theo-guy_ , all snug and cosy like the _best of friends_. The not insignificant possessive streak in Mike was going to enjoy pulling Will away from that guy.

 

He whirled around, searching the part of the room he had last seen them in. They were nowhere to be found.

 

“El where is Will?” he asked, his voice spiked with urgency, his neck beginning to prickle.

 

“Hey guys! Great night huh!” Lucas crowed as he and Max joined the party.

 

“We’re leaving” Mike deadpanned in response. “Dustin needs to be woken up and Will needs to be found. Have you seen him??” he didn't care that his voice cracked with a note of desperation.

 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s fine. Help me with Dustin” El spoke from where she was sitting next to their unconscious friend, pulling his head from side to side by his hair.

 

But Mike _was_ worrying about him. He didn’t care if El had her spidey-sense monitoring him. The longer Will was out of sight, the more the panic seemed to seep deeper into Mike’s bones.

 

“Here let me help” Max giggled drunkenly leaning over the side of the couch. “HEY DUSTIN! LINDA CARTER IS HERE AND HER TOP JUST FELL OFF!” she yelled right into his face, her cackling almost unbalancing her. Lucas grabbed her waist.

 

Dustin still did not move.

 

El sighed, looking imploringly at Lucas.

 

“Ok ok, this isn’t working. C’mon Mike, give me a hand. We’ll just carry him to the car.”

 

“But what about Will! Why does no one care that he’s missing?!” Mike snapped wringing his hands through his hair. “Besides! He has the keys!”

 

“I told you, he’s fine and look,” El replied calmly as she reached into her purse, pulling the keys out. “We can put Dustin in the car and then come back and find Will.”

 

Mike’s nostrils flared. “Fine!” he muttered, throwing his arm under Dustin. Anxious to get this great big oaf out to the car so they could get back to finding Will.

 

As it turned out, they didn’t need to – or get to – do either.

 

Going out the front door was impossible. Mike and Lucas with Dustin in-between them walking three-man-astride couldn’t make it through the overcrowded front way.

 

Max and El guided them through a back sliding door and into the cool air of the back yard. Dustin began to moan as Lucas and Mike half carried, half dragged him around the side of the house.

 

And that is where they found them. In the shadows cast by the moon against the side of the house.

 

Will and Theo furiously kissing in the dark.

 

Mike didn’t see them until he practically ran into El and Max who had stopped in their tracks. But now that he did, it was like he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

Will was once again, against the wall with Theo towering over him. He looked anything but passive though. In fact if the way the taller boy was moaning was any indication, it would be fair to say that Will was dominating the kiss. His long fingers cupped against the back of Theo’s head, his leg placed strategically between Theo’s.

 

Mike felt a sudden sharp, queasy feeling overtake him.

 

“Yeaaah wooo! Nice! Bout time!” the arms draped around Mike’s neck were lazily clapping together as the cheers continued. Apparently Dustin had chosen that moment to join the land of the living again.

 

Will and Theo sprang apart at the interrupting noise. They both looked over at the group with wide eyes. Even in the dark Mike could make out the fear on Will’s face. It melted away quickly when he realised just who had interrupted them. The fear was replaced with an almost sheepish expression.

 

Max and El broke out into nervous giggles and Lucas tried in vain to shush Dustin who was still leading a one-man cheer squad.

 

Mike just stared. It felt like every muscle in his body was pulled taught like a bowstring. He watched mutely as Will wiped his mouth and leaned up to say something in Theo’s ear. The older boy nodded and stepped aside, taking Will’s spot leaning against the house, appearing to dig around in his pocket.

 

Will was walking towards them. Mike suddenly felt a ridiculous urge to bolt.

 

“Um hi guys” Will’s blushing face walked into the pool of light, hands in blazer pockets, hair incurably mussed. “So that’s uh, that’s Theo.” he gestured behind him to where the older teen was just lighting up a cigarette.

 

“Hiiiiiii Theeooo” Dustin drawled as the rest of the party just waved awkwardly.

 

“Hi Dustin” came the amused reply with a sloppy salute to the rest of them.

 

“So uh, whatcha all doing?” Will’s hands were buried in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

 

Mike’s mind fumed. How could he look so goddamn innocent right now! After—after _that!_

 

“We were just heading to the car. Dustin is too compromised in his toxicity levels.” El supplied carefully.

 

“What are you talking bout? M’fine. Y’all can go back to making out.” Dustin slurred, but his head was having a hard time keeping itself upright.

 

It was then that Mike seemed to snap out of his trance. All feeling rushed back into his body like a chilling avalanche. His muscles ached. Dustin was heavy as fuck. He was tired. His head hurt. He just wanted to get out of there.

 

“Yeah we’re bailing. You can stay if you want.” Mike monotoned stepping forward and motioning to Lucas to do the same. He couldn’t look Will in the eye. He felt like he might start shouting or crying if he did which was just fucking ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous.

 

“No, no I’ll come. Give me a sec” Will seemed to be at ease as he turned and trotted ahead of the troupe back to the figure still smoking in the shadows. Mike kept his eyes forward, not wanting to see whatever was about to transpire between those two.

 

“Slow down Mike” Lucas grumbled from Dustin’s other side. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t. His drunken mind was back to racing and his stomach was roiling and he couldn’t make sense of it. The only thing to do was to keep moving forward and not look back.

 

So he didn’t see Will jogging to catch up. He didn’t see him linking arms with El and the two of them falling into energetic whispers with Max.

 

He just focused on his breathing and the ache in his arm and the car in his peripheral vision. He didn’t look at Will while they piled into his ‘81 Buick Wagon. He kept his silence and his focus until they were all seated and Lucas decided to voice what they had all been thinking.

 

“So uh Will… you were making out with a guy back there…” it wasn’t quite a question.

 

Mike saw Max put her hand on Will’s knee protectively from her position in the passenger seat. Will seemed to ignore the comforting gesture as he swivelled in his seat to face Lucas, El and Mike in the backseat (Dustin was already snoring from where he lay in the back of the wagon).

 

“Yes. Yes I was. That… cool?” his expression was pretty unreadable. He seemed awfully calm.

 

Lucas almost tripped over himself in his hurry to reply. “Of course man. Cool. Cool. Uhh… so is that going to be a… _thing_ now?”

 

Will smiled and shrugged his shoulders once up and down. “I guess so.”

 

“Cool. Cool. Right on.” Lucas responded, nodding his head as his attention turned to look out the window.

 

That seemed to be good enough for Will for now as he turned back around and started the engine.

 

Music flitted out of the radio speakers and silence fell over the car.

 

“Great party” Max offered quietly, her head leaning against the car window. Murmurs of agreement were swallowed up by the noise of the engine rumbling to life.

 

Mike ignored the cold and hung his head half out the window. El leaning heavily into his side. By chance Mike caught Will looking his way through the rear-view mirror. He tried to keep his face neutral. He would have time to talk to Will later.

 

By then, hopefully he would know what to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooooooh booooooiiiiiii. Yeah I did that. Sorry, not sorry. Anyway for some reason I think its really important that y'all know that Will and Theo were headbanging to "London Calling" by The Clash. Also that Theo was rocking [Freddie's Live Aid look](https://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/galleries/x701/64830.jpg).
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this night ever end??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. Just a quick note to thank you for all the lovely support and comments you are giving to this story 'o' mine. You can't imagine how much I appreciate it. :D

Mike stayed silent the entire drive back to the Byers’ house. The party were all staying there tonight. Joyce was in New York visiting Jonathan and Hopper was out on patrol all night. They’d all agreed it would be a good place to recuperate.

 

Mike easily allowed himself to get lost in the motions happening around him.

 

Throwing Dustin into the shower to sober him up properly.

 

Holding his hands out to catch piece after piece of jewellery as El removed them so they wouldn’t get lost.

 

Preparation of PB+J sandwiches and milk for all who wanted a late night snack.

 

Taking the dog out into the backyard for a piss – watching the others laugh as Max started undoing her pants, threatening to do the same.

 

Throwing up PB+J sandwich and a lot of vodka in the toilet for at least 15 miserable minutes.

 

Setting up the pull-out couch out in the lounge room – making sure everyone had blankets and a pillow.

 

Through all this Mike saw Will’s attempts to catch his eye now and then. He knew what was coming but was happy to avoid being alone with Will for as long as possible. He’d practically fled the bathroom when Will had come in with a glass of water for him after his retching had subsided. After that, Will seemed to give up, leaving Mike to simmer in his mood and be swept up in the activities of the night.

 

Until suddenly, everything became eerily quiet.

 

Before Mike knew it – certainly before he was ready for it – the commotion ceased and a sleepy silence descended over the house. He found himself ambling around Will’s room, getting himself ready for bed. Pointedly ignoring the owner of said room as he lay sideways across his bed motionless, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

 

When they were young, all three boys would have fitted on the floor of this room easily. But now they were grown and there wasn’t enough space. Only just enough for Mike and his sleeping bag.

 

_Great._

 

He would have tried to avoid sleep longer, but El and Max had already retired to El’s room and Dustin and Lucas were like the living dead. Their twin snores could be heard from the hallway.

 

So that left…

 

Mike stared unseeingly at the posters scattered over Will’s bedroom wall. He couldn’t bring himself to talk yet. He was still a tornado of emotions. He didn’t know what to feel or what to think. It was just so confusing. He was angry but he didn’t quite understand why. Was he angry at Will? Logically he knew he had no right to be.

 

And Will, he was being no help. Providing no explanations. Like it was perfectly normal to drop this kind of revelation on his friends. To go kissing strange guys at parties when as far as Mike knew, he hadn’t kissed _anyone_ in years. It was a big fucking deal! So why was nobody treating it as such?!

 

“Was that the first time that happened?” Dustin had yawned earlier in the night, standing in the kitchen towelling his hair. Everyone present had known exactly what he was talking about. The image that Mike had been trying to scrub from his mind. Will and Theo, the moonlight striking their faces into contrast as their lips moved fervently against each other. It certainly hadn’t _looked_ like their first rodeo.

 

Mike just concentrated very hard on the piece of bread he was spreading jelly on. He could feel El’s eyes on him where she sat across the table.

 

His eyes flicked up as he heard the fridge door close. Will was leaning back against it. Milk carton in hand, embarrassed smile quirking his lips.

 

“With Theo? Yep first time. With a guy? Yep first time.” He might’ve been about to smirk but he covered it with a sip of milk.

 

“Huh…” Dustin murmured. “With the way you guys danced around each other at rehearsals I could’ve sworn…” he shrugged, grabbing the sandwich Mike had just finished preparing. “Whatever dude. The important thing is it’s happened now. Right Byers?” he snapped his towel at his friend‘s legs affectionately as he exited the kitchen.

 

Will had smiled bashfully, his eyes fixed on the floor before suddenly swinging them up to where Mike was sitting at the table. He'd felt pinned in place, hands in lap and eyes trying to look anywhere else but always flicking back to Will's for some reason. Like those green irises had their own gravitational pull.

 

Lips parted, his expression curious, Will had looked like he had been about to say something but Mike hadn’t allowed him the chance.

 

“El can you finish off here?” He gestured to the sandwich-making materials littering the table as his chair squeaked loudly across the linoleum floor. He hadn’t waited for an answer as he power-walked out of the kitchen.

 

Mike bit the inside of his cheek painfully as he thought back on it. He knew he had been – _was being_ – a coward. Maybe it was time to do something about that…

 

He looked over at Will.

 

He was halfway out of his costume. Pants still on. Shoes removed. Blazer on the bed next to him. He was staring unfocused at some point on the ceiling. Hand scratching absently across his belly. Either thinking very hard or not thinking at all.

 

He still had his makeup on.

 

Mike looked at his watch. 2:34am.

 

“You should probably wash that off.”

 

“Hm?” Will glanced over at him, broken out of his thoughts.

 

“Your makeup. Don’t you think you should take it off so it doesn’t ahh… stain your pillow or something?” Mike wished the pyjama pants he’d stolen from Will’s drawer had pockets. He felt urgently like he wanted to dig his hands in them. His unease making him fidgety.

 

Will gave a close-lipped smile and flopped over onto his stomach.

 

“Tooooo tiiiiiiiireeeed” he sing-songed, muffled by his comforter. He looked glaringly young as he rolled around on the mattress seeking out the most comfortable position. It was… _cute_ Mike caught himself thinking.

 

Memories sprung forth unbidden in his mind. Two 6 year old boys playing around and wrestling on this very bed like a couple of puppies. Two 8 year olds sprawled side by side, one reading a comic book, the other applying crayons to paper so fervently that his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. Two 10 year olds, lying with their heads hanging over the end of the bed, one telling the other about his first crush, the other listening whilst trying to stifle his giggles.

 

A sleepy snuffle from Will brought Mike out of his reverie.

 

And suddenly, without warning, it was like all of his anger just... melted away. Like wiping dust away from a window, Mike’s mind was suddenly very clear. What Will had done tonight… it hadn’t been mean-spirited or wrong... in fact it had been brave. _So brave._

 

An image suddenly popped up in Mike’s mind of the fear on Will’s face when they had caught him. And then how quickly it had just… slipped away. Instant trust. He welcomed his friends to know that part of himself. Such blind faith in their affection and willingness to accept him. Brave.  

 

Really, it had nothing to do with Mike at all. He’d just managed to twist it up in his mind that way. To make it about himself somehow.

 

Shame crept up through his body. Hot, cloying and uncomfortable. All the ill-will he had been directing towards his best friend in the last few hours, Will didn't deserve that.

 

Without responding he left the room. Making his way towards the bathroom he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water. Upon getting back to the bedroom he found Will pretty much as he left him. Only now he was on his side with knees tucked up to his chin.

 

He sat on the bed next to him.

 

“Hey Will? Come on buddy, we gotta clean you up.”

 

“Nooooooooo… too tired” Will curled tighter.

 

“C’mon man. Sit up. C’mon do it for your Mom. You wouldn’t want to get makeup all over her nice clean bedsheets would you?” Mike murmured leaning over the body next to him, his arm extended so the cloth would only drip on the carpet. He watched as Will cracked an eyelid and then nodded slowly.

 

Mike fell back into his sitting position, one leg curled under him and watched as Will sat up and mirrored him. He reached for the cloth but Mike shook his head and leaned closer, bringing his fingers to Will’s chin to keep him steady.

 

He slowly got to work, diligently ignoring the minute twitches in Will’s face, the soft gasps that escaped his lips.

 

It was slow progress. The makeup came away easily but the lightning bolt paint was much more stubborn.

 

Mike frowned in concentration. Trying to not pay attention to their shared proximity. Ignore how he could feel every breath against his cheek. How he could see in detail just how much the lipstick had been smeared. He was very aware that there was this quiet but insistent voice niggling somewhere in the back of his mind - whispering that he should _smear it some more. Go on. Try it._

 

He tamped down that voice and focused on his task with a sort of stubbornness that only a Wheeler could really possess. Silence stretched out in the bedroom for several minutes.

 

“Mike?” Will's voice cut through the quiet meekly.

 

“Mm?” he continued with his work though he could see out of the corner of his eye that Will was looking at him intently.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Mike paused to look at Will. His expression was that of concern and nothing more.

 

“Yeah I’m okay. Why do you ask?” Mike tried to sound nonchalant as he applied himself again to slowly swiping away at the paint.

 

“Well… you haven’t seemed too happy with me tonight. Ever since… well since you saw me kissing Theo?” there was a quaver in his voice and it made Mike’s heart squeeze painfully.

 

He sighed. Not breaking away from his cleaning.

 

“It was just a bit of a surprise that’s all.”

 

“Was it though?” Mike saw one of Will’s eyebrows raising incredulously.

 

“Well yeah. You don’t really talk about that stuff. I guess I didn’t know what you felt or who you were into.” Mike was going for casualness but it just felt so stiff.

 

Will hummed. “I guess that’s fair… honestly, until recently, I wasn’t completely sure either…” Will paused as though considering his next words carefully. He leant back out of Mike’s grip, capturing his attention with his stoic expression. “But I guess now that I am… you know, _sure…_ it’s just really important for me to know… that you’re…. okay with it too. Are you?”

 

And there it was. The question Mike had been asking himself all night. Was he okay?

 

With Will? Yes. Forever yes. Looking at the earnest eyes staring back at him, Mike didn’t think there was a thing on the planet that could make him hate the young man sitting in front of him.

 

But the rest of it? Will and Theo? These scary new inclinations of his own? That would require further consideration.

 

But for right now he pushed those dubious thoughts far down within himself. Now was not the time. Now was about Will, and being there for him as he always should be.

 

With a sigh he let the washcloth drop to the bedding between them. Looking at Will properly he felt like he could practically drown in the pools of those eyes. He was distressed to discover there was wetness gathering in the corners of them.

 

Will _really_ cared what he thought.

 

“Of course buddy” he murmured leaning forward to place his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. Giving them nowhere to look but at each other. “You’re perfect the way you are. Anybody who says different is a dick and I will kick their ass.”

 

Will seemed to choke on a half-laugh-half-gasp as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Mike. Mike just smiled returning the hug, happy to be able to give this to his friend, if nothing else. They stayed that way for several minutes, though Mike didn’t care to count.

 

“Thanks Mike” sweet words eventually mumbled into his shoulder. Will pulled back to look at him again, his watery eyes gleaming. “I don’t say this enough but you really are _the bestest_ friend.” His hand came up to cup the side of Mike’s face, his thumb carefully tracing over his cheekbone. His eyes softly regarding him like he was trying to commit his face to memory.

 

Mike felt his heart speed up with the aching intimacy of it all. “Aw shucks Byers, you’ll make me blush” he covered, trying to diffuse the situation before Will could understand just how breathless he was right now. Just how fast his head was buzzing and his heart was pulsing.

 

“No really” Will responded more firmly. “Thank you.” and with that he leant forward to brush his lips gently against Mike’s cheek.

 

Mike remained as he was, staring wide-eyed as Will gave him one more sleepy smile before shoving his shoulder playfully and slowly reclining back on his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

 

Apparently that was the end of this heart-to-heart

 

Mike watched him for a few more moments. Listened to his breathes as they evened out and deepened. Then as though in slow-motion; he grabbed the cloth, walked to the bathroom and disposed of it in the hamper. Walking through the familiar house he turned out light after light. Finishing that, he came back to Will’s room and crawled into his sleeping bag.

 

With a tentative touch to his cheek, he buried himself in the covers and proceeded to not sleep for several more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... yeah. Sorry its bit shorter than my previous chapters. Just wanted to get this out there and finally bring this Halloween night to a close. Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! And Happy Holidays! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new experiences. Some new emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year y'all!! Once again, the response to this story has been just overwhelming. Thank you soooo much to all who read, comment, bookmark and kudos!
> 
> And just a quick warning. The end of this chapter is quite intense. There is one use of a homophobic slur. I'm also kicking up the rating, not so much for this chapter, but for future ones. Enjoy!

Mike felt lips brushing along his stomach. He smiled sleepily. Enjoying the sensation but not quite willing to open his eyes just yet. Those mischievous lips hummed against his skin, creating a pathway up his chest. Light fingers pushing his t-shirt up as they went.

 

Mike sucked in a breath as a hand suddenly gripped in his hair, pulling to the side so those lips could continue their journey underneath his jawline. A heavy weight settled deliciously over his body. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth as those phantom lips kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin just behind his ear.

 

Those insistent fingers tightened in his hair and hot breath whispered into his ear.

 

_“I was right here Mike. Why didn’t you want me?”_

 

 Mike’s eyes flew open as he sat up, gasping. He was in his room. He was alone. He was drenched in sweat. His skin felt tingly and weirdly sensitive.

 

He gulped down air like he had been drowning. He could still hear the words in his head. Those words whispered in Will’s sweet, familiar voice.

 

“Fuck…” he mumbled to himself as his gaze fell upon where his sheets were conspicuously tented between his legs. He threw his twisted covers back with practiced annoyance and trudged towards the Wheeler's upstairs bathroom. Time for another cold shower.

 

It had been happening with annoying regularity over the last month or so. Ever since Halloween instead of Mike’s usual – NORMAL – dreams about the singers on MTV and girls from school and the sexy elvish princesses he sometimes envisioned in his stories… they were all about Will.

 

Will kissing him. Will touching him. Will whispering filthy things to him that made Mike blush every time he saw his friend in person.

 

Sometimes it was more just a feeling, an overwhelming sensation of safety and warmth as a nose or lips nuzzled into his neck, soft hair brushing his mouth and strong arms wrapped around his waist.

 

He would wake up. He would feel guilty, frustrated, but above all… sad.

 

It was pretty obvious to Mike by now that his feelings for Will were not you’re regular run-of-the-mill best friend feelings. That they were more. _So much more._ It hadn’t just been a weird All Hallows Eve thing.

 

Which ya know, was a new and terrifying thing for him. He wasn’t brave like Will. He couldn't imagine ever having the courage to admit to someone that apparently he liked boys as well as girls now. That he wanted to kiss them and peel off their clothing and smooth his hands down their back and bite at their jaw and well… other stuff too that he wasn’t quite ready to put words to yet.

 

Then there was the fact that so far, there was really only _one_ boy he wanted to do all of that with.

 

And that boy definitely didn’t return his feelings. Currently that boy was kind of _really_ into his new boyfriend.

 

 _Boyfriends._ The word still left a funny sensation in Mike’s mouth, like cotton-wool muffling his speech.

 

Will and Theo’s relationship was just so… _different_. Different to anything that Mike had ever experienced or witnessed. It was like… to the greater world they were just like, _really_ affectionate friends.

 

 _Kind of like how we used to be_ Mike would find himself thinking bitterly.

 

But when they weren’t in public – much to Mike’s bafflement – they were all over each other. He just… wasn’t used to seeing Will so openly affectionate with someone. Him and Lucy hadn’t been all that much for public displays of affection. Mike guessed he understood why that might be now.

 

But Will and Theo… it was like a whole different ballpark. No it was like they were playing a _completely different sport_.

 

The party had just kind of come to accept it. It’s not like Theo was _always_ there. He didn’t sit with them at lunch every day making goo-goo eyes at Will or anything. He had his own friends to sit with. Sometimes Will joined him. However, every so often he would turn up and slot himself in next to Will. Mike tried to avoid sitting near them. Every time he did it was like driving past a car crash. He could never help how his eyes wandered to where Theo’s hand would creep onto Will’s knee under the table and just _stay there_.

 

He wasn’t very hungry those days.

 

Will still made time for him though. He had used to grumble all the time about Mike abandoning him to go hang out with El. So Mike could see he was making an effort. He would still come for hang out sessions at Mike’s house. Shooting the shit and working on assignments. And things would be cool, normal. Though the normality would usually be cut short so Will could stop by Theo’s on his drive home.

 

Or sometimes Theo himself would magically materialize on Will’s door step - right in the middle of a fucking conversation - and Will would give Mike those apologetic eyes before disappearing to leave Mike to hang out with El alone.

 

And Mike would become annoyed. _At least let us finish the fucking conversation Theo!!_  How else was he meant to know what music he should be listening to, or what Will's desert island food would be or whether Will thought Mike should get a haircut or not???

 

 _“Things won’t be so different”_ Will had reassured him.

 

But they were. They _so_ were. Theo had infiltrated like a computer virus. One that was fucking up Mike’s mainframe. His _life_ -frame

 

He started coming to D&D campaigns for fucks sake. Turns out that drama kids really like pretending to be fictional characters. _Who fucking knew?!?_

 

Even El and Max didn’t come to D&D. Sure, that might’ve had more to do with them not actually being interested in it but that was beside the point!!

 

Mike tried to grit his teeth and just bear it. For Will. He really did try.

 

Then came the time when Will and Theo wrote a campaign adventure together. Will taking care of the remembering the rules while Theo handled the world building and storytelling.  

 

That was the last fucking straw for Mike. D&D was sacred. How fucking dare Theo come into his domain, take over his Dungeon Master position. Have the audacity to smile at Will, make him smile back, steal kisses, hold hands on top of the play table, make the others laugh with his dramatics and do a pretty decent job at running the campaign on top of it all.

 

The anger bubbled away within Mike all day. Nine whole hours. The campaign was finished when he finally reached his boiling point.

 

Will had been putting on his jacket, preparing to follow Dustin up the stairs when Theo had grabbed him, pulling him down onto his lap.

 

Will had laughed trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

“Quit it you fiend!” he said through giggles. This seemed to only encourage Theo to tighten his grip and grin widely.

 

“Nay fair maiden! You can’t get away from me that easily!” he declared dramatically using the British Dungeon Master voice he had adopted for the game. “I must have your kisses or die of a broken heart! What say you?!” He loosened one arm so he could bring his hand up, brushing hair out of Will’s face. The younger boy just looked down at him affectionately, no longer struggling.

 

“I say fuck you, I’m not a maiden!” Will snarked, pecking him on the lips, practically purring.

 

Theo chuckled pulling him in closer. “Oh yeah? You’re _my_ maiden” he murmured reaching up for a more full kiss, which Will happily obliged.

 

“Ugh! Could you just _stop_ already!”

 

Mike stomach did an entire backflip. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud from where he was standing nearby packing up the game pieces.

 

He peeked across the table to see Will and Theo both staring at him.

 

“You got a _problem_ Michael.” Theo said, his eyes steely. Mike hated Theo's habit of often calling him by his full name. His temper rose a few more degrees.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I got a problem _Theodore_. Could you two _try_ getting a fucking room?! Instead of making us all watch while you play tonsil-hockey?!”

 

“Mike come on its not that bad” Lucas interjected from the couch where he had been putting his shoes back on.

 

“Yes it is!" Mike barreled on, allowing his pent-up anger to fuel the heat behind his words. "It _really_ is. They always do it right here in front of us and it’s disgusting!”

 

“What did you say?!” Theo was pushing Will off his lap so he could stand “ _Disgusting?!_ You better watch your fucking mouth before I make you!”

 

He was squaring up to Mike. They were about the same height but Theo was broader in the shoulders. Mike didn’t care. He wasn’t intimidated.

 

“Theo calm down. He didn’t mean it like that. _Mike?!_ ” Will was shouldering his way in-between them, his face stricken as he stared at Mike.

 

Looking at him Mike didn’t know what to say. He wanted to reassure him, but he was just so…

 

“Mike?!!” Will demanded again, an intensity beginning to blaze in his eyes.

 

It startled Mike, the way those eyes seemed to bore right through him. Demanding an explanation that he couldn’t possibly give in that moment. He tore his eyes away, glancing up at Theo instead, their gazes meeting in challenge for several charged seconds. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Will's fingers sliding up to grip Theo's shoulder firmly. As though ready to yank him back. Maybe even step forward, in his stead.

 

But Mike had zero interest in fighting Will.

 

Finally, Mike tossed the baggie of figurines he’d been holding on the table and stalked past the couple. “Sure. Your love is beautiful. Whatever.” He made his way over to the couch and slumped onto it. Ignoring the way Lucas was shaking his head at him.

 

“Nice one man. Real mature” his friend grumbled as he got up and made his way over to the stairs.

 

It took all of Mike’s willpower not kick out at the coffee table in front of him. He felt bad, but he also kinda felt like he could murder someone right now.

 

“It’s not _fine,_ okay Will!” he heard the hushed conversation going on behind him but refused to look around. “I thought you said your friends were cool with this. So what the fuck is Mr Attitude over there’s problem?!”

 

More heated murmurs. And then eventually, a set of footsteps climbing the stairs. Only one.

 

“Mike” Will stood to the side of the couch. Mike felt a strange sense of deja’vu as he looked up at him. Though Will couldn’t have look more different from the way he had at that stupid party all those months ago.

 

Will’s stance was set, his arms straight and his fingers slightly clenched against his jeans. His expression was unlike anything Mike had ever seen. A mixture of disappointment and… what looked like barely contained fury.

 

No, Mike had never seen anything like that in Will before. Definitely not directed at him. His eternally calm and poised and _kind_ friend was practically vibrating with detestation. And it made Mike feel small. So small.

 

“Will I—”

 

“No don’t say anything Mike. Just listen.”

 

Mike’s mouth shut with an audible click. 

 

Will moved to stand in front of him. Seemed to open his mouth to talk several times, but then change his mind at the last moment.

 

Eventually he began.

 

“I understand that all this” Will gestured his hand in the air at nothing in particular, “is different, and might be a bit strange for you. But there are some things you _have_ to understand... you have to understand that me and Theo… we don’t get to have a _normal_ relationship like the rest of you. I don’t get to..." his voice cracked and he paused, sucking in air through his nose and letting it out slowly. His eyes closed, as if trying to fortify himself. "... I don't get to kiss him and hold him in public like I want to…" his eyes opened again to stare into Mikes. "We don’t get to _“go on dates”_ … I don’t even get to _hold his hand_. We only have this.” he gestured around him again, his barely-there control denoting his frustration. “Closed doors, dark corners and secrecy. Safety in knowing that our _friends_ accept us." Mike felt himself shrink even further into the couch. But Will was not done yet.

 

"So I’m sorry if our, _tonsil-hockey_ bothers you. I'm sorry if me being affectionate with my boyfriend makes you sick to your stomach. But you see, it’s either that or we get spat on and beaten up in the street. Or worse...” he paused again, his eyes piercing into Mike. “Or maybe you think that’s what faggots like us deserve?” he grated, his head tipping to the side slightly, as though in consideration of his posed question.

 

Mike’s mouth fell open in shock. Those words, those _hateful words_ , they sounded so wrong coming from Will’s lips.

 

“W-what?! Of _course not!_ How can you say that! Will I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. I don’t know why I said that I—” Mike was on his feet reaching out for the boy in front of him, but Will was backing away. His eyes were like a stormy sea, pinning Mike in place and turning him mute. His mouth a straight line slashed across his face.

 

Mike stood there, his hands still reaching out impotently.

 

“Ok then” Will stated coldly. “Next time, try to be a bit more respectful.”

 

And with that he left.

 

Mike really did kick over the coffee table this time. Searing pain shot through his foot. But that wasn’t the reason he sunk down onto the couch, sobs choking up through his throat. Tears running down his cheeks and soaking into the cushions beneath him as nightfall fell around him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! That hurt. That really hurt to write. No joke, I was actually quite upset after writing this and needed to like, calm myself down. I'm sorry y'all. It might be a bit much to ask whether you enjoyed this chapter, but did you at least not _hate it_?? Let me know. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words that hang in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than usual. Here have a long chapter to make up for it. I wanted to make it shorter but just couldn't find a good place to cut it. Also thank you for all the lovely words and encouragement on the last chapter. Y'all are the best.
> 
> Thanks to kerame for helping me out with my Americanisms. I'm foreign and oblivious sometimes.

 

 

The next few days for Mike were hard. Very hard.

 

Will was avoiding him. He’d tried to call him the next night on Sunday but Joyce had told him he was out. Joyce should have known better. She should have known that Mike would know she was lying. Sunday night was family night, always had been.

 

And then the next day at school neither Will or Theo were anywhere to be seen at lunch time as the party gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria. A seed of apprehension began to grow inside Mike. It certainly didn’t help that Lucas had told everyone about what had gone down and what Mike had said. Now there was palpable tension in the air, though none of the others said anything about it. Mike was left to wallow in his own poor choices and stare at the back of Will’s head in the History class they shared. Willing his friend to glance his way, to wait for him after class, to touch his arm and tell him he didn’t hate him and think he was some sort of bigot.

 

By the second day, Will choosing _again_ not to sit with them, dirty looks and silences turned into outright aggression from his friends.

 

 _“You always do this Mike. Every time someone new tries to hang out with us.”_ That had been Lucas.

 

 _“Is it the gay thing?! I thought you were fine with that. Wasn’t it you who came to us like a year ago  telling us you thought Will might be gay and that we should all be super supportive of him??”_ That was Dustin.

 

 _“You’re being a majorly huge douche-nozzle.”_ Max.

 

 _“Talk to him. Make things right.”_ El.

 

It didn’t matter. Nothing his friends said could make him feel worse than he already did. Like an unmoored boat, cast off and floating in the middle of an ocean. A feeling of wrongness and anxiety bubbling away inside him with no way to soothe it.

 

He tried to see Will after school. Yelling his name as he dodged through people to try and catch him in the parking lot. He was only rewarded with the sight of his friend hustling El - a determined look on his face - into his car and driving away. Mike had thought he’d seen him glance his way before gunning the engine. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

 

The next day Mike’s heart leapt into his throat. Because there was Will, standing next to their lunch table, chatting with Dustin and Max. His smile small, but present all the same. It felt like a punch in Mike's gut to observe Will look up as he approached and quickly spin on his heel to walk away.

 

A casual _“talk to you guys later”_ left hanging in the air of his retreat as Mike got to the table.

 

“Seriously dude. Sort this bullshit out. I miss Will!” Dustin declared harshly glaring at Mike as he took his seat. Mike flinched – Dustin was never harsh with anyone.

 

“I’m trying. He won’t _talk to me_.” Mike moaned pathetically. His best friend since he was six years old and he won’t talk to him. Wouldn’t even look at him. He’d ruined everything.

 

“Well get fucking creative then!” Max declared, jabbing her thumb into Mike’s forehead roughly, her ginger eyebrows brokering no argument.

 

And so, that night Mike dug out his old Supercomm and tried radioing Will. He was only met with silence and static but he kept trying anyway, more than prepared to go all night – homework be damned. It didn’t work. After about 40 minutes of babbling away he heard El’s voice crackle through the static.

 

“He just came and threw this in my room. I’m sorry Mike. Try again tomorrow.”

 

By the fourth day of forced separation, Mike's state of mind had arrived at full-blown dread. His chest tight with anxiety. Was this how it would end? How the tie that had held Mike and Will together for so long would be severed?? Just thinking about a life without Will near him made it hard for Mike to breath. Like he was caught underwater, tossed about with the current, his limbs heavy and slowly turning numb with the cold.

 

He couldn’t let that happen.

 

Which is how he found himself on the Byers doorstep that very afternoon. He hadn’t tried to call Will first, knowing he would likely be given an excuse thinly veiling an order to not come over.

 

He hesitantly rapped his knuckles on the old wooden door and waited.

 

When Will opened the door it was like seeing the sun after a week of rain. Mike’s breath caught in his throat and he knew he was staring, his eyes travelling up and down the teen standing before him. Ripped jeans, a well-worn Eurythmics tee, stripy socked feet and one of El’s hairbands pushing his long hair back from his face. He must’ve either been drawing or doing homework, the accessory helping to keep hair out of his eyes. No, he didn’t look any different. But to Mike… it was like he hadn’t seen Will for years. And he was just so goddamn good to see.

 

Now if only he could do something about the unimpressed expression pinching Will’s face.

 

“Mike” he stated in lieu of a greeting.

 

Mike’s hand scratched nervously at the back of his head. “Hey Will.”

 

The silence stretched out like salt-water taffy. But not nearly so sweet.

 

“Did you come to see El?” his tone flat, his eyes skirting over Mike's shoulder as though he would like nothing more than to just close the door.

 

“N-no I’m here to see you. Ah is… is Theo here?” Mike ventured cautiously. He was feeling antsy just standing out on the front porch like a door-to-door salesman. But Will didn’t seem likely to move from his defiant lean in the doorway anytime soon.

 

“Yes, he’s here” Will crossed his arms, his face daring Mike to test him.

 

“Oh ok. Can I talk to him?” he watched as Will’s eyes narrowed, distrust was a foreign and ugly look on him. Mike didn’t like it one bit. He scuffed his shoes nervously against the wooden floorboards. “I-I wanted to apologise for the other day. To both of you. I was a Grade A asshole and I’m—I’m sorry I did that to you.”

 

Mike could see something flicker across Will’s expression. Just a tiny thing. A softening of the eyebrows maybe. And so he pressed on. He didn’t exactly have anything rehearsed. Words just began to pour from his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t say it enough. I-I want you to know I am not like the other pricks in this stupid small-minded town. I’m _not like them._ And I-I care about you Will. You’re my best friend and these last few days have _sucked_. It’s killed me not having you talking to me” Mike’s eyes began to blur but he pressed on, blinking the moisture away. “A-and what’s made it worse is knowing you might be thinking bad things about me. _Untrue things_. And I-I just need you to know… I just want you to be happy Will. It’s all I want.” Mike knew there were tears running down his cheeks by now. His nose stung so there was probably snot too.

 

But Will was looking at him. He had that pensive look on his face that Mike most often saw when he was sketching. A faraway look that meant he was somewhere deep inside his mind and yet somehow present at the same time.

 

Mike sniffled rubbing his sleeve under his nose. “Just, please forgive me Will. Please come be with us again. The others are barely talking to me, they are so mad at me. Fuck, _I’m_ so mad at me!”

 

A crack appeared in Will’s façade. Standing up straight he frowned, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“You _hurt_ me Mike” he sounded small and weary.

 

“I know I know” Mike interjected. “I hate it. I hate that I did that. Cause you’re… you’re just so important Will. You have no idea how important you are to me.” Mike felt like he might start crying all over again, his throat feeling raw and swollen as he just watched and waited.

 

Another long sigh, Will staring up at the ceiling. He blinked a few times before huffing out small laugh. _“Damn you Mike Wheeler”_ he grumbled to the peeling paint before finally meeting the taller boy’s eyes again. A small smile peeking into the corner of his mouth that made Mike’s insides squirm with something akin to glee.

 

“You’re an idiot” his throaty voice whispered.

 

Mike nodded vigorously, his hands swiping through his hair, air whooshing out of his lungs that he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding. “Yup. That’s me. _Idiot_. The biggest.”

 

“Mhm the biggest. C’mere.” Will held his arms out and Mike didn’t need to be told twice. He surged forward into the hug. Will’s arms slipping into place around his waist as Mike’s own wrapped around his neck in return. Mike just stood there and breathed it in. He didn’t care if the hug lasted for a weirdly long time. He was just so relieved his heart felt like it was soaring. He could feel the little huffs of air against his shoulder where Will's mouth was. Dampening the fabric of his sweater. He timed his own breathing to them and gradually felt a calm wash over him that had been absent all week.

 

Eventually Will pulled back.

 

And now came the other part of Mike’s visit.

 

“Theo…?”

 

But Will was shaking his head. “Not yet. I’ll talk to him first. He’s still angry. It’s… it’s hard for him. He’s been dealing with this a lot longer and it’s made him very… defensive. And he doesn’t know you like I do.”

 

“I’m sorry” Mike murmured, and he was surprised to find in this moment that he was completely sincere. “I hope I haven’t caused trouble between you two.”

 

Will flapped his hand as though pushing the comment away. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it. You’re just gonna have to use all of that Wheeler charm that I know is in there somewhere. When it’s not buried under layers of dumbassery that is.”

 

Mike chuckled. “Noted. Well, if I can’t talk to him… can you give him something for me?”

 

Will raised one inquisitive eyebrow.

 

“Uh… sure.”

 

“Great! Actually it’s kind of for the both of you.” Mike exclaimed, pulling his backpack off and starting to rummage through it. Finding what he was looking for, he handed it over to Will who just looked confused.

 

“The Dungeons and Dragons Handbook? Mike, I already have one of these.”

 

“I know I know, but this is my copy from the expansion pack. It’s got more creatures, more rules and more abilities. Real cool stuff. I thought you guys could use it for the next campaign you guys write. Theo is… well he kind of makes an okay Dungeon Master...”

 

Will snorted in amusement. “Oof!” he clutched a hand over his chest, “that must have hurt to say” he needled with a mischievous smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. He’s not as good as me. So ya know…” Mike joked along too.

 

“Nobody's as good as you Mike.”

 

Mike’s comeback dried up in his mouth. Immediately sobering as Will’s throwaway comment floated in the air between them. His eyes caught on Will’s, cheeks heating up. The boy in front of him seemed to realise what he had said a split-second later too. His own eyes widening slightly.

 

“At D&D I mean. Nobody's as good as you at D&D.” The explanation landed weakly in the suddenly tense atmosphere.

 

Mike kinda felt like his heart had tripped down some stairs and face-planted.

 

“Right. Yeah.”  was all he could think to say. Why was his throat suddenly so dry?

 

Will chewed on his lip for a moment, shuffling the pages of the manual in his hand.

 

“Well… I better go” he murmured finally.

 

“Will I—will I see you tomorrow?” Mike hoped he didn’t sound too hopeful, but at the same time, it was like… he didn’t care at all.

 

Will gave a close-mouthed smile and a nod. “You’ll see me.”

 

“Good.”

 

Mission accomplished.

 

\---

 

 

It got easier after that. Though maybe that was wording it wrong. It didn’t get easier, Mike just kind of got used to it. The ache, that is. He wondered if people always felt this. Or if it was just special because it was Will.

 

Will, who gleefully invited Mike back into his life and seemed to cling to him tighter than ever. Like maybe the time being mad at Mike had affected him just as much.

 

Theo was, you know, a feature. He was friendly enough with Mike – after they shook hands and made up – but he always seemed to be cautiously wary of him. Like he was waiting for him to slip up again. This made Mike nervous. He got the feeling that the senior was much more observant than his puckish, joking personality let on.

 

And Mike… well sometimes he just couldn’t help himself. When the group was all together he would sometimes find himself just looking at Will. At the slope of his nose, the freckles on his neck, the way he was always fiddling with something in his hands - a twirling pencil, a 20-sided dice, Theo’s fingers.

 

He wondered if Theo saw him doing it. Sometimes Mike felt so obvious he might as well have a neon sign flashing above his head. _THIS DUDE RIGHT HERE HAS A MAJOR CRUSH ON WILL BYERS_.

 

But… if Will’s boyfriend suspected anything, he held his tongue.

 

And for a while it was ok. Time went on. Winter melted into spring. Max joined the softball team. Dustin got himself a girlfriend but lord knows when he found time to see her – what with drama club, wrestling team, science club, AV club and debate team. Lucas excitedly admitted he was going to campaign for student government next school year. El became obsessed with fishing of all things – disappearing for whole weekends with Chief Hopper. And Will, Will started planning his potential future with Theo.

 

_“He wants to go to New York. Try to break into Broadway and all that. And I guess that’s kind of perfect isn’t it? What with Jonathan already being there. Just have to get through our senior year apart and then we can be together again!”_

 

Yes. Just a year and a bit and Will would be leaving. Embarking on life’s next big adventure.

 

With Theo.

 

Without Mike.

 

He just had to make it that long. Sit on these feelings until Will was far away and… not sitting right across from him, close enough to touch.

 

Looking at Will’s hopeful expression was all Mike needed in order to smile and agree with him. Tell him it was a _“great idea”_. This future would make Will happy. And that’s all that mattered.

 

And Mike? Mike retreated into his writing. Spending more and more time alone, buried in worlds of his own making. Stories where heroes triumphed. Where detectives solved the cases. Where adventurers found their treasure. Where men… could love other men.

 

Strangely enough Mike found himself at Castle Byers a lot. The location of so many of his childhood memories. He had rediscovered it one day as he wandered the forest. The weather had still been frosty but had held a strange kind of beauty to him as he crunched along. And then suddenly, there it was, a relic straight out of his formative years. And he just… couldn’t resist.

 

Because the place represented Will. Every inch of it etched with a memory. A time when it was just the two of them. Belonging to each other in a way not ever quite replicated with the other party members.

 

Drawings pinned to the wall. Forgotten knick-knacks and keepsakes scattered along wonky shelves. An old stuffed animal snuggled atop the pillow. Mike immersed himself in the place. He found he did his best writing there. And so he returned, again and again.

 

It was on one of these days – Mike curled up on his side atop the lumpy mattress, planning out the plot for his next short-story, but mostly dozing – that unexpected company was thrust upon him.

 

It’s amazing that he didn’t hear the approaching crunch of leaves before the voices were almost upon him.  Will’s husky voice breaking him out of his concentration.

 

“This is it.”

 

“This is it?” Theo’s voice sounded delighted. “It’s so tiny. You must’ve been such a munchkin.”

 

“I really was, hard to believe Jonathan even let me _near_ the hammer.”

 

Mike sat up, knowing he should do something, let them know of his presence, but his mind was drawing a blank.

 

“Hmm and you spent all you time here?” Mike could see the tall shadow of Theo, his hand reaching out to run over the sign that hung above the entrance.

 

“Uh huh, a good percentage of it. Me and Mike used to come here all the time.” Mike felt his ears grow hot at the mention of his name. But it was nothing compared to what was to come next.

 

“You and Mike huh? Interesting. Any circle-jerks go down here?” 

 

A snorting-choking sound. “What?! No you weirdo! We were like _twelve_. And Mike’s like, straight as an arrow.” The sound of something like a smack and a shove bought Theo’s back against the shaky foundations of the haphazardly built fort.

 

Mike felt like he could probably fry an egg on his forehead. Theo was always like this. It seemed to be his favourite pastime, making Will blush. Mike couldn’t be here for this. He once again tried to consider the option of leaving. Of not hearing another word of this. But how could he reveal himself now. After _that_.

 

Meanwhile he could still hear Theo’s snorting laughter. “Look at your face. Come on babe it’s not a big deal. I’ve circle-jerked heaps of my straight friends. It’s easy. Just convince them you’ll both close your eyes and think of girls but then, just, keep them open and enjoy the dick.”

 

“You’re mental.”

 

“I even offered it to Dustin one time—”

 

“La la la not listening. That didn’t happen. La la la.”

 

“With his big wrestler muscles and his luscious curls and his _big hands._ ”

 

“Oh my _god_ stop! I hate you please stop making me picture that.” Will’s voice sounded distant as though he was backing away.

 

“Hey come back here! You haven’t finished showing me your gay lil forest abode.” There were sounds of a scuffle, the shaking of a tree and muffled laughter. The noises that followed were unmistakable and only helped to make Mike’s face blaze more with heat. Lips against lips. Tongues sliding against tongues. Aborted breaths and halting gasps. Mike’s hands gripped painfully against his legs, but he couldn’t move. He was numb, frozen in place.

 

“Hey you know what would be kind of hot?” Mike heard the whisper as it seemed to come from somewhere deep inside Theo’s throat.

 

“Mm?” A sound, not a word, as though Will’s lips were preoccupied.

 

“What if I fucked you in your little childhood hideaway?”

 

Mike’s brain promptly exploded. It didn’t matter that he could vaguely hear Will breaking down into peals of laughter. The words were out there now and they were hanging in the air like a shadow, blotting out all of Mike’s reasonable thought.

 

“No it wouldn’t be _hot_ you fucking pervert! It would be highly irregular and wrong! _Jesus Christ_. Have a care for my childhood innocence.” At least Will sounded a little bit scandalised between his titters.

 

Mike could hear Theo chuckling warmly, obviously very happy with himself. Mike couldn’t take anymore. He found himself on his feet, loping towards the entrance before freezing in his tracks. There were approaching footsteps interrupted by a body hitting against the side of the fort, making it shake.

 

“ _You’re_ highly irregular Byers” a voice thick with intention crooned, followed by the sounds of more kissing.

 

“Mm true.  Maybe you can just suck me instead” Will’s voice murmured, all cheek gone, completely serious.

 

“Oh god, oh god stop! I’m here! I’m in here” Mike’s head made painful contact with the doorframe as he jumped through the curtain.

 

Maybe it was because he hit his head but what happened next was almost like a blur to Mike.

 

“Mike?!”

 

“Wheeler?!”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—”

 

“—what are you _doing_ here?!”

 

“I was writing and then I uh—fell asleep. I didn’t hear anything, I just woke up.”

 

“You didn’t _hear_ anything? Well that sounds like a lie.”

 

“Shut up Theo. Mike, seriously what are you _doing_ here?  Like, _here_. You come here to write?! And what, _take naps_? What the _fuck_ man?!”

 

“Yeeeah. I’m gonna go. I’m just—you two – yeah I’m going. Cya at school Monday!”

 

“Wait! Mike?!”

 

But Mike was already walking away. Folding his note book in half and shoving it in his back pocket. He knew he was heading in the wrong direction to pick up his bike. He would just have to circle back around later. There was no way he could look back now.

 

See the two skeptical faces staring after him.

 

He felt like there was steam rising off him the whole ride home. His racing heart allowing him to make the journey in record time.

 

Ignoring his mother’s greeting from the kitchen he raced straight up to his room. Slamming the door and throwing himself on his bed, groaning into his pillow. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin. Mortification that he had been caught eavesdropping. Searing jealously at witnessing such an intimate moment. And probably worst of all… just straight up teenage horniness.

 

 _“Maybe you can just suck me instead.”_ The words were still ringing in his ears like church bells. It felt like he'd been hooked up to a live wire. Electricity sizzling through every nerve in his body.

 

Will would never, could never know how those words affected Mike.

 

_“Maybe you can just suck me instead.”_

 

What would Will look like? His face above him. His eyes probably closed, eyelashes fanned against his cheek. Pretty mouth open, short sharp intakes of breathes to the rhythm of Mike’s lips upon him.

 

No. No. _No._

 

Mike punched his pillow a few times. It was one thing to have dreams about his best friend. Mike couldn’t control what he dreamed about. But he had so far resisted every urge to straight up _fantasise_ about him. To touch himself and pretend it wasn’t his hand. Close his eyes and imagine it was the person he really desired. Just like Theo said.

 

Mike stopped himself every time. It didn’t feel right. Like it was disrespectful or something. He couldn’t give a proper explanation. It just didn’t seem ok.

 

 As a result Mike’s balls sure had taken a beating these last few months. But... maybe it wouldn’t last. Maybe it would pass and Mike would find himself fascinated by the lips and eyes and chest and hands and personality of somebody else.

 

Practically shivering with frustration, he flopped over onto his back. He needed a distraction ASAP.

 

It was only then that he noticed the upbeat music floating in through his window. Curious, he wandered over and peered out.

 

_Oh yes. Perfect._

 

There was his neighbour Miss Peterson. The Grade 1 teacher at the local elementary school. She hadn’t been Mike’s teacher obviously. She was much too young. From his vantage point Mike could see right into her living room. The TV on, the floor cleared, the aerobics gear she wore so perfectly revealing. Mike knew that outfit well, it had featured quite prominently in his sexual awakening.

 

An oldie but a goodie for his libido.

 

Mike watched for maybe only 30 seconds before returning to his bed, locking his door on the way. He’d seen Miss Peterson many times. His much younger teenaged self had thanked the heavens above for her vigorous exercise regime.

 

She wasn’t even that pretty. Her face kind, but plain. But that body. That gorgeous figure always did the trick.

 

Laying himself down on the bed he wasted no time pulling his shirt over his head and running one hand up and down his chest. His other palmed at himself through his jeans. He was unsurprised to find himself half-hard already. He’d been that way the whole ride home.

 

Images flooded his brain. The skin-tight electric purple of Miss Peterson’s leotard. The way it rode up over her ass, but never quite far enough. The way her hips swayed from side to side, keeping time with the beat. The pretty olive skin of her legs, muscles bunching as they moved fluidly through the exercises.

 

He felt his heartbeat pick up, his breathing becoming more laboured as he imagined those legs wrapped around him. Unbuckling his belt, he licked his palm and pushed past the layers of his jeans and underwear to the hot flesh underneath.

 

He could still hear the music next door. Frankie Goes to Hollywood was telling him to RELAX and it was kind of perfect. He breathed in deeply, sinking more comfortably into his bed as he thought of Miss Peterson’s body. Her fingernails scraping up his chest, her breath hot on his neck. Breasts pushed firmly against him. He rolled over, his hips grinding down into his mattress, trying to increase the friction.

 

He imagined her hips beneath him. Imagined the pleasure soaked gasps pulled from her mouth. His hand sped up from where it was trapped between his body and the mattress, his movements slick and easy. The imagery becoming more vivid as he imagined fucking down into the warmth of the body below him.

 

His chest flush against another hard chest. Deep voice whispering “Mike, Mike, Mike” over and over. Stubble rasping against his cheek.

 

A hand, large and sure wrapped around him. Urging him further. A voice in his ear. Will’s voice _“Suck me Mike. Fuck me Mike.”_

A loud groan, muffled by his pillow as Mike came. His hips thrust haphazardly into his hand until his quaking body was still.

 

It was simultaneously the best and worst orgasm he had ever had.

 

_Well fuck._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... yep. Nice one. Hope you liked. Let me know. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two conversations. Two interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello and welcome! So glad you're here! I really thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. Probably my favourite to write since the first one. Hope you enjoy it too! And thanks as always to all the lovely support y'all have been giving me! I'm just overwhelmed. :}

Falling down that lustful rabbit hole was only the beginning for Mike.

 

It just made things so much more… palpable.

 

Mike couldn't meet Will's eyes before school on Monday. Shame and guilt and hormones crawling all over his skin like insects. It didn't matter all that much though because Will seemed to be having his own troubles being around Mike too, perhaps way too aware of the things that his very straight friend might have overheard during their little encounter at Castle Byers. It took awhile for them to get back to some semblance of normal, but both boys clawed for it desperately. What else could they do?

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad in a month or so after Theo’s graduation and his plans to move away would come to fruition, Mike mused to himself. Then he wouldn't have to  _see_ them together all the time.

 

But until then, he was stuck in this horrible limbo where he couldn’t stop picturing Will and Theo together… which made him furious. Or instead he would picture _himself_ with Will which just… made him sad and horny.

 

And as usual, Will was not helping. Charming little shit that he was. He was constantly making things difficult.

 

Like that bullshit at the quarry the other day. What _the fuck_ had that been??

 

It had been unseasonably warm for a spring day. Cooling off in the tranquil waters of the quarry lake were definitely in order. Some crude words about mothers were said, some pretty rigorous swimming and play fighting had gone down. Mike and Will had both decided to take a break, soaking up the sun on the shore.

 

The others were not too far away, El and Max were currently up on the shoulders of Dustin and Lucas, battling for total dominance. Diana, Dustin's girlfriend, was floating outside of the dangerzone amusedly spitting rapid-fire commentary.

 

Mike was happy to close his eyes and doze for a while. The slab of rock beneath him warmed to a perfect lazing temperature. Will was sitting close by with a soda and his sketchbook.

 

Mike could hear the scratch of the pencil and the fizzle of soda bubbles every time the can was lifted to his friend’s lips.

 

Music hummed from a boom box somewhere nearby and Mike smiled to himself, stretching like a cat, wishing he could just exist in this moment forever.

 

By chance his head fell to the side and his eyes opened. He had been expecting to see the crown of Will’s head bent studiously over his sketchpad. So he was quite shocked to find the full focus of those “artist eyes” on none other than himself instead.

 

Well… focused somewhere around his torso would actually be more accurate. It didn’t escape his notice the way Will’s eyes darted up to his face before bouncing away, a faint blush springing forth on his cheeks.

 

“What?” Mike ventured. A pleased hum shivering through his body. _Was Will just…?_

“Nothing” Will’s tone was all innocence, his head ducking to stare at his notebook.

 

Ooooh no. Mike wasn’t going to let him get away that easily.

 

“You were staring” he pressed, trying to keep his voice neutral, but unable to completely stop the teasing lilt that crept in.

 

Will huffed. Looking up to narrow his eyes at his friend. “I wasn’t _staring_. I was… looking.”

 

Mike fixed him with his own incredulous stare. Not planning to break any time soon until Will explained further.

 

“Looking?”

 

Frustrated little lines wiggled across Will’s forehead. Mike could practically see the words trying to form in his mind. “I was… ok so like it was just really pretty how the lake water was clinging to your skin and the way the sun was hitting it making it look all shiny and it was just really beautiful and like…”

 

Mike watched him becoming more flustered and dammit he was not a strong man.

 

“Were you checking me out Byers?” he knew there must be something akin to a shit-eating grin adorning his face right now. But the prickling across his skin, the warmth rushing through his bloodstream, the patter of his heart against his ribcage. The feeling was just… so… addictive.

 

He watched as Will’s fingers tightened around the edge of his sketchpad. His lips pinched as he glanced briefly out to the others still cavorting in the water.

 

“ _Fine!_ I was checking you out!” he burst out in gritty annoyance, his fingers releasing to neurotically push the sunglasses off his head only to push them back in place in his hair. “You _caught_ me! Arrest me officer!” his arms flailing dramatically before crossing over his chest sulkily. “You know, it’s not _my_ fault that you’re all like, handsome and half-naked and wet and what not.”

 

Mike had been expecting an outright denial. He hadn’t been expecting _that_.

 

It was suddenly like there was an abundance of saliva invading his mouth. Someone had released an entire flock of birds in his stomach and if possible he was sweating more than he already had been.

 

“Handsome? Y-you think I’m handsome?”

 

Will flushed even redder, it spread all the way down his neck, spilling into his collarbone. His hand came up to half-cover his face. “Well, yeah. Sorry, is that weird for you?” he peeked through his fingers, gauging Mike’s response.

 

Mike was sure he resembled a goldfish right now, one of those ones with the big, googly eyes.

 

“No, no. Its fine, not weird, it’s just uhh… I’ve never really thought of myself… like that…” Mike murmured turning to lie on his side, tracing a finger against the craggy rock surface he lay upon. Avoiding looking Will’s way.

 

It was true. Despite what his mother said, and despite his minor successes at convincing a few girls to makeout with him throughout the years Mike had always thought of himself as kinda… awkward looking. His nose too big, skin too pale, limbs waaay too long. Like mismatched puzzle pieces, or like those paper dolls that Holly used to play with. All put together wrong.

 

He certainly had never expected Will – who was their resident connoisseur of art and culture and all things delicious to the eyes – to look at him with any sort of… admiration. Instead of the thought making him happy, it just made him self-conscious. The insecurities of a much younger version of himself waking from their slumber. It must’ve been written all over his face.

 

“ _Shit man_. You’re really going to make me do this aren’t you? Of _course_ you’re handsome Mike you big, fat dunderhead.” Mike glanced up to see Will looking at him as though he were a particularly dense child. “How can you not see it? You’ve got those big, deep, soulful brown eyes, those freckles that are to _die_ for, and your bone structure is like both an artist’s wet dream and their worst nightmare. You’re not overly muscular, all lean lines which… people like a whole lot more than they are willing to admit. And you’re so tall with such long arms, perfect for giving the best hugs and your hands, don’t even get me _started_ on those hands. You’re just…” Will made a frustrated noise in his throat. “You’re just _you_ – Mikey. The 'good looking' one. I’ve always thought that.”

 

Mike just stared at Will. Processing all that he had just heard. Trying to find words for a response but coming up blank. If he had been at a 10 of nervous energy before, he was now at like a 500.

 

What was Will saying? He’d _always_ thought that? That’s what he had said right?!

 

Will took a determined sip of his soda. As though forcibly _deciding_ to not be embarrassed anymore.

 

“I know you might not think or see it. But trust me. It’s like you said to me on Halloween. You’re a catch. Any girl would be lucky to have you” he finished with a wink.

 

Mike finally found his voice. “You’re handsome too...” It sounded weak even to his own ears.

 

Will snorted. “Yeah okay.”

 

“No seriously Will. You’re—”

 

He didn’t get to finish. A car horn was blaring as Theo pulled up in his father’s car, hollering greetings out the window to the gathered teens. Finally off from his work shift. Ready to come hang with his _boyfriend_ that Mike had just been attempting to flirt with. Maybe. Had that been what they were doing?

 

Will was already on his feet. Giving Mike this radiant smile and one last wink before sliding his sunglasses down over his eyes and running off to meet the oncoming car.

 

So yeah, it was conversations like that which made having a deep, secret crush on Will Byers like, really, really fucking hard.

 

He was just so fucking perfect. Mike couldn’t believe this hadn’t happened to him sooner. This realisation. His best friend was like, the best thing to ever happen to him. Better than video games. Better than his Mom finally kicking his shitty father to the curb. Better than getting to third base those times with that chick from the opposing science team last year. Better than _D &D_.

 

Mike still wasn’t entirely sure that he was gay. He’d spent a lot of time thinking about it recently. About how he felt about girls and how he felt about guys in general. He tried to look at it scientifically. When you removed Will from the equation what did that leave?

 

He tried to think about other guys, men, whatever. Imagined their hard, flat chests and strong legs. Smooth and firm lines instead of soft curves. It sometimes sent a tiny thrill through his stomach. But it was nothing compared to what Will’s skinny bod could do to him.

 

And now wasn’t that just the most unexpected turn of events ever.

 

Stupid Will and his stupid skinny bod.

 

\----

 

“Hey Will, Can I ask you a question?”

 

Will was at his house. They were hanging out in the basement playing videogames though Mike could tell Will was in a weird mood. He guessed _he_ would be in a weird mood too if he’d just come from dropping his boyfriend at prom with his, respectably female but fake, date. Apparently Theo had raged against it at first, saying he refused to go, that it wasn’t worth it if Will couldn’t come too. He had eventually been won over by Will’s calm words. His explanation that he didn’t mind, that he should go, that he might regret it if he didn’t.

 

Despite all that though, there was definitely a melancholy air about his friend tonight. He was extra quiet, extra introspective. His hand kept travelling to the breast pocket of his nice dress shirt now and then where Mike knew there was polaroid stashed of Theo and Will from earlier tonight. Standing in his backyard, holding each other and smiling.

 

Mike longed to reach out to him, bring him into the fold of his arms and ask him if he was okay. He knew it couldn’t happen but perhaps this question that had been niggling at him for a while would serve as a distraction.

 

Will looked over, throwing his game controller down on the couch next to him and pulling his legs up to lounge along the couch cushion behind Mike’s head. He looked down at where Mike was sitting on the floor, back against the couch. “Sure Mikey, shoot.”

 

“How did you um _know –_ like that you were… gay?” Mike bit his lip, wincing at his choice of words. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so awkward.

 

To his credit, Will didn’t say anything about it. He looked off into the middle distance, his expression pensive. A finger coming up to rub at his eyebrow absently.

 

“You know, for a long time I wasn’t sure” he still wasn’t looking in Mike’s direction, a small smile was curling his mouth. “I knew I was different. I knew that much. I knew that I didn’t look at girls the same as you, Lucas or Dustin looked at them. But then again, I didn’t really look at _anyone_ that way. I was so messed up after…” he paused looking to Mike, a dark, troubled expression falling over his delicate features.

 

Mike reached out on instinct. His hand coming to rest on Will’s knee. Rubbing back and forth comfortingly.

 

“After the Mindflayer… the possession?”

 

Will’s eyes were warm with gratitude as he nodded slowly. Swallowing, he continued.

 

“After that, well I was just so focused on recovering, getting back to normal. I just kind of didn’t think about it. Until well, you and El got more serious, and so did Lucas and Max and so I kind of couldn’t ignore it anymore. It was strange and I didn’t really understand it. I felt _so much_ overwhelming love for _so_ many people around me but not like… attraction like that...” Will’s face looked forlorn, eyes not meeting Mike’s as he fiddled with a loose thread on the back of the couch. “… I used to think maybe it had been taken from me by that, that _thing_. That I was cursed or, or like infected or something. I got so down on myself, wanting to be just like everyone else so bad it hurt. El helped me a lot during those times.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mike whispered, unaware of the way his grip on Will’s knee tightened ever so slightly.

 

Will caught his eyes and smiled again, fingers creeping to rest over Mike’s. “It’s my fault. I guess I idolised you a bit too much. I just couldn’t find it in me to add another thing to the Will Byers Oddity List. And El and I, we’re different… but the same. She gets me in a way that is hard to explain. We’re connected… I guess by the fuckery of what happened to us.”

 

It made perfect sense to Mike, but it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty. Wishing he could go back in time, comfort his friend through his confusion. _Boy_ did he know about confusion now.

 

“But in answer to your question, when did I know I was gay? Well I guess the first indication was Lucy.” At this Will’s previously calm face furrowed as though in discomfort at the thought of his first and only girlfriend.

 

“I just, decided to try it. See what would happen. And Lucy, she was so sweet and I knew she’d had a crush on me. If I had been built different, I probably would have had a crush on her too. But it didn’t matter. No matter how beautiful she was, how kind, patient, intuitive. No matter how much… _stuff_ we tried… I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t _make_ myself want her.”

 

Will let out a frustrated sigh. Re-arranging his legs and scratching his hands through his hair.

 

“After that I just kind of gave up. Accepted the fact that I was different… other, alien, whatever. It wasn’t so bad. You guys didn’t give me a hard time about it. So why should I keep beating myself up over it?”

 

Mike felt himself shifting closer, hands coming to knit together on the couch beside Will’s legs. He thought he knew where this was going, he probably wouldn’t like it but he just _had to know_.

 

“And then…?”

 

Will looked to him. Something small and mischievous quirking across his lips.

 

“And then, Halloween happened.”

 

Mike nodded. “Halloween happened” he agreed.

 

Will’s nose scrunched cutely, looking down to his lap where he'd grabbed the game controller to fiddle with. “Yeah… again I knew Theo liked me. He’d made it pretty obvious before. But I don’t think it was until I was outside kissing him that I decided _yup_ … _this is good. I like this._ ”

 

Mike stayed silent. Torn between wanting him to elaborate and dreading it.

 

“I mean we'd gone out there so he could have a smoke. We were just standing there chatting. He asked me did I want one. I said no. He made fun of me saying I was probably too scared to try it. I snarked at him saying _of course I’ve tried it. Have you_ met _my mother??._ Which I guess was a weird thing to say, cause like, of course he hadn’t met her. _Anyway_. Then he was asking had I tried shot-gunning and I was just looking at him. He looked so handsome and we’d been getting along so well I just thought what the heck. And so we shot-gunned, which turned into kissing, which turned into making out which turned into me really suddenly liking the idea of big strong arms, and the smell of sweat and the feel of chest hair and his boner poking against my stomach and yeah… _hello latent gayness_. So nice of you to join us.”

 

Will chuckled at his own joke.

 

Mike just stared off into space trying to think unsexy thoughts. He was pretty sure that hadn’t been the intention of what Will had just told him. One thing stuck in his mind though.

 

“So that was it. It just like, _switched on_ for you like that? That can happen?”

 

His curious look was met with a shrug from Will. “I guess? Look I don’t pretend to be the most normal kid on the block. Maybe it was the trauma. Maybe it’s all the time being possessed by a genderless, timeless, unfathomable entity. Maybe it’s just something within me. But yeah, something changed that night.”

 

“Oh.” _You and me both buddy. You and me both._

 

“And like, who gives a fuck right? Everyone is different. Theo says the guy he was in love with from his Arts camp years ago liked both. Boys and girls. So like, it’s a crazy world. Who cares?”

 

“Wait that’s a thing? You can like _both_?”

 

“Sure. Why not?”

 

“I’ve just… never heard of it…” Mike’s cheeks were flushed. His heart palpitating and his mind racing with this new information.

 

He felt fingers scratching through his hair. “It’s okay Mikey. You’re learning. I appreciate it” followed by the sweetest smile Mike thought he had ever seen. The lighting in the basement wasn't good but it was like the green of Will's eyes just shone through regardless.

 

He could do it. He could just rise onto his knees, lean forward and kiss him. He wanted to. _God he wanted to._ He knew Will found him attractive. And apparently the feelings he had been feeling, they weren’t as fucked up as he had thought they were. He could do it.

 

Mike licked his lips. Eyes intent on the way Will was looking down at him. He must’ve noticed the change in Mike’s gaze, his fingers falling from Mike hair. Eyes briefly flicking down to his lips as Mike started to sit up.

 

“Will…” Mike breathed leaning forward.

 

“MIIIIIIIIIKE!!!” the shrill sound of his little sister’s voice was only slightly muffled by the closed basement door.

 

The moment cracked apart as they both flinched at the intrusion.

 

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Mike yelled back over his shoulder, probably more aggressive than was necessary. His loud voice only serving to shatter the moment more.

 

“WILL HAS A PHONE CALL!” Holly’s voice shouted back.

 

“OKAAAY!!” Mike screamed back, releasing some of his frustration out through his response.

 

He turned back around to the sight of Will giggling to himself. “I’ll be right back” he snickered as he rose from the couch and gracefully took the stairs two at a time.

 

Mike fell back against the couch and huffed out a sigh. What had just happened? Anxiety began to swirl in his stomach as the implications of what he had almost done began to dawn on him. He nearly kissed Will. He nearly revealed his feelings to Will. _Will_. Who didn’t like him like that. Who had a perfectly nice boyfriend. Who he could risk losing forever if he insisted on fucking things up like his impulsivity seemed to want him to do. Nice work Wheeler.

 

He stewed in these thoughts for the next 5 or so minutes. Promising to himself to never be so idiotic again. The sound of Will returning caught his attention.

 

Will’s expression was odd as he dismounted the stairs. Kind of confused.

 

“What is it?” Mike inquired, rising to his feet.

 

“That was Theo. Says he’s ready to be picked up" Will murmured distractedly, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Huh? How did he know to call here?”

 

“I dunno. I didn’t tell him I would be here. He just said he figured that’s where I would be. Weird huh?” Will’s hand came up to rub against his pocket.

 

“Yeah...” Mike stood there dumbly watching Will stare off towards the corner of the room. Not really sure what to do.

 

Abruptly Will flicked his gaze to meet Mike's. “Anyway I better go. I have this whole driving around town and stargazing date planned. I’ve got a bottle of champagne and everything.”

 

“Cool… h-have fun” Mike stammered.

 

Will nodded and walked around Mike to grab his keys and wallet from the coffee table.

 

“Hey Will…” Mike blurted. Gaining the young man’s attention.

 

“Yeah Mike?” those damned inquisitive eyes, neat eyebrows pulling together. As though he was bracing himself or something, almost like he was nervous.

 

“Thanks for you know, for telling me all that stuff.”

 

A full, toothy smile that almost seemed… relieved?

 

“Sure. Anytime.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it lovelies. Now I just want to address something quickly because I think its important - I don't want this chapter to come off as some kind of asexual-erasure thing. Will's particular situation is very unique to him, and shouldn't be interpreted as how I view the asexual experience. I love asexual characters, in fact its my personal headcanon that El is asexual in this story - though its not really explored because its not important to the plot. So yeah, just wanted to say that. 
> 
> Also I think I have a kink for Mike yelling stuff from his basement to people upstairs. Its one of my favourite moments from the whole series when he screams "COMING!!!" at his mother in the first season. Its just such a bratty kid thing to do.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter. Would love to hear it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, same old bull. I love you all. Your reviews mean the world to me. You encourage me so much and make me feel so special. Yadda yadda yadda. I know you just wanna read the chapter so get to it. :P

After that night. Mike didn’t see a whole lot of Will for the next couple of weeks.

 

Sure they saw each other at school, but finals had descended upon Hawkins High and the party suddenly found themselves thrust into a whole world of scholastic pain. Assignments stacked upon assignments, lunches spent in the library studying for exams, teachers stressing to them that these next few weeks could determine their entire future.

 

Every individual sort of retreated into their own sort of bubble. Occasionally passing each other in the corridor or the library study rooms like tired, frazzled ships in the night. Tattered comments that nobody could really be bothered turning into full conversations.

 

_“Hey you understand anything of that Chem chapter on Endothermic and Exothermic reactions??”_

_“That Mr Keeley is an asshole. I miss Mr Clarke.”_

_“I think I am developing a coffee addiction.”_

_“Better than Betsy Michalchuk. Folks say she’s been stealing her little brother’s Ritalin.”_

_“I can’t remember the last time I saw Max. She gets so cranky when she’s stressed but I miss her dammit!”_

_“Don’t these teachers understand I only learnt to talk like 4 years ago?!?”_

_“Somebody please go all Brutus and just stab me. Put me out of my misery!”_

 

Mike had sort of always prided himself on his intelligence, relied on it in lieu of his lack of popularity. And so he worked hard, wanting to prove to himself that if he could do well _this_ year, then maybe next year wouldn’t be so bad. It was kind of nice to have something to focus on.

 

The days dragged on like honey. Thick and slow. But they weren’t sweet… so maybe more like molasses.

 

Will seemed to be feeling it more than the rest of them. He was more quiet than usual. More forlorn. Mike guessed it might be the looming reality of Theo graduating soon. Just one teeny summer vacation and then the older male would be leaving. He already had a friend that he would be moving in with up in New York apparently.

 

Mike tried to be gentle with Will.  Giving him an extra shoulder squeeze or a soft _'how you doing?'_ a bit more often than usual.

 

The answer was always the same. Will would go rigid, his green eyes filling with determination and a steely “Fine thanks” would leave his lips.

 

The party didn’t hang out all that much but when they did get together for a study session or something, Will would beg off. More time spent with Theo probably.

 

Mike couldn’t even be mad. Though he did miss his friend and the calming presence he brought with him. He could use a bit of calm right now.

 

Like every storm though, the clusterfuck of exams and final assessments finally dissipated. Thoughts turned to summer. The seniors graduated and Will had scored them invites to the biggest of the Graduation Parties being held.

 

Everyone was enthusiastically anticipating the night where they would finally be able to let off some steam. Sure, they all still had a week of school left, but most of their exams and assignments were already done. It was unanimously decided that they _deserved_ this. Even Mike couldn’t help feeling a little thrilled, even though the last party he’d gone to had spelled disaster for just about every aspect of his personal life.

 

It seemed everybody was excited… except Will. He was still carrying that weird energy around with him. Jittery and yet contained, his mind focused on something unfathomable that he refused to share with his friends.

 

He didn’t even seem happy as he came by Mike’s house to pick him up for the party, the rest of the group already piled in the Buick since Mike was the one who lived closest to their destination.

 

“You okay man?” Mike murmured trying to ignore the hijinks going on in the back of the car. True to their natures Dustin and Max had already gotten stuck into the liquor early and were currently giving their best rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody.

 

“Yeah. Course I am. Why?” Will didn’t look around, his eyes focused on the road, as though he was barely acknowledging the question.

 

Mike just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

 

“Are you drinking tonight?” he asked eventually.

 

“I don’t know” Will seemed almost irritated by the question which surprised Mike.

 

“I just thought… I mean if you want, I can not drink so I’ll be good for driving later.”

 

“Why?” again with that sour tone.

 

“Well… so you can have a proper celebration with Theo…”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

Something seriously weird was going on. Why was Will acting like this? Mike was almost too scared to ask. Maybe it would be better once they got to the party. Will could spend some time with Theo, relax a bit, maybe have a few shots, _then_ Mike would hit him with questions of why he was acting so PMS-y.

 

Mike always felt better with a plan. So he allowed the silence to remain and watched as Will reached over to turn the radio music WAY up. Pretty much disallowing any further conversation.

 

The party looked wild. Senior graduates man, they had everything to live for and nothing to regret. As usual they parked a few streets over and walked up. Will leading the way with a brisk power-walk. Max and Dustin - still singing, arms linked - had now moved onto Wizard of Oz show tunes. El and Lucas gazing on fondly and giving each other looks of superiority that eventually had them breaking down into giggles.

 

As they approached the house Mike honest to god witnessed someone jumping from a balcony.  His heart jolted to a halt for half a beat, only to restart again as he heard the tell-tale sounds of a splash and people cheering.

 

Not for the first time in his life, Mike was glad he wasn’t popular and didn’t have to sacrifice his house to one of these teenage rites of passage. Property damage made him nervous.

 

Will pulled a pretty quick disappearing act as soon as they got inside the house. For once Mike wasn’t worried. He’d probably have to pull him off Theo’s lap sometime tonight and get him to come hang with the party for at least a couple of minutes. It’s just how things usually went.

 

But wait, no that wouldn’t happen _here_ would it? ‘Cause Will and Theo weren’t public knowledge. It wasn’t like hanging out in Mike’s basement, or Will's loungeroom. Those two would receive much more than rolled eyes and joking groans for making out in the corner of _this_ room. Mike felt a momentary pang in his stomach at the injustice of it all. He wondered if that would be him one day. Wanting to kiss a... well a boyfriend and not being able to... Fuck! Being a, a...  _bisexual_ his feverish research had told him... well it sucked.

 

He adjusted his shirt collar and shook those pesky feelings off. School was out, he deserved this break. He could check in with Will later. He followed his friends in their conga line search for alcohol. The graduation party was a bit sparse on that front, it seemed most of it had already been drunk. Luckily El had a hip flask, because of course she did. Mike would bet real money that Hopper had even bought it for her. He was a weird parent like that.

 

He took tentative sips when the flask reached him in the circle, still not entirely sure if he should remain mostly sober for driving purposes.

 

Tequila huh? Olé to that!

 

Music blared. People (mostly El) headbanged. Conversations were attempted.

 

Without meaning to Mike got caught up in talking to a senior girl from Science Club for a while and by the time he turned back around the party members had disappeared. Slightly bewildered, he completed his pirouette only to notice that Shelby from Science Club had wandered off too. She had left behind her wine cooler though. With a shrug, Mike claimed it and started wandering through the house. There were just so many people, it was kind of claustrophobic. Mike was jostled about and was sure he felt his ass grabbed at least twice as people fell all over each other.

 

So it was going to be one of _those_ sorts of nights huh? Well if he could at least find his friends he should be fine. Mike liked parties as much as the next person. He just had little patience for drunk people. At least, he only had patience if he was able to join them in being mindlessly drunk. He also hated what the heat of so many bodies pressed together did to his hair.

 

He paused by a window to check his reflection and attempt to fix it. Finger-combing aggressively to try and tame the stupid ends which had bypassed curly and gone straight for fluffy. His eye caught on a familiar figure through the glass pane. Will was out on the back porch. Theo was with him, seated on the railing looking rather uncharacteristically intense. It seemed a little out of place at a party. Mike couldn’t see Will’s face but they seemed to be in deep conversation. Mike took a sip of his drink lingering for only a moment before moving on, not really wanting to spend his time spying on his best-friend-turned-crush and his boyfriend.

 

He finally found the party. Surprise, surprise they were on the “dance floor”, which tonight meant the patches of grass surrounding the pool. Mike usually wasn’t one for dancing, always self-conscious of how his limbs never seemed to move quite how he wanted them to.

 

However, with a couple of drinks warming his belly and the promise of a whole summer stretching out before him, for once Mike felt no need to be a wet blanket. He charged towards the group, pulling Dustin into a headlock and making sure his head was sufficiently noogied. They all cheered at the sight of him pulling him into their circle. Mike grinned, it was good to have friends. He was lucky.

 

Now if only Will were here. Mike’s body gave an irrepressible shiver as he thought of the possibility of being able to dance near Will tonight. It would be fine, Will loved dancing and friends danced with friends all the time. They’d done it a few times before in the past. No big deal. Even right now Lucas was trying to twirl Mike under his arm. It wasn’t really working though due to the height difference and they kept getting tangled up and having to break apart laughing. Maybe it’s something he could try later tonight with Will, grab his hand and twirl him in close. That might be nice. It would work because their heights complimented each other so well.

 

Just then there was a loud, screechy roar as Dustin spotted Diana across the yard. They all watched amusedly as he bounded over to pull his girlfriend in tight and pepper kisses all over her face and neck and hair. It was terribly cute.

 

See why couldn’t Mike be happy for Will the same way he was happy for Dustin?

 

It was a stupid question really, he _knew_ why. He also knew he was now pouting to himself at the thought of it. He had been trying to curtail that lately. He was very aware that he was prone to becoming a moody bastard at times. His friends had told him off about it often enough. The struggle must have been evident to El too. She grabbed his hand, inclining her head to indicate she wanted to leave. Mike looked around, _oh boy_ , Lucas and Max seemed to have jumped on the Making Out Bandwagon. Yep, he definitely wanted to go with El. 

 

They went back inside the house and took a quick detour through the loungeroom. El briefly stopping at a cabinet where she crouched down and stared at the keyhole until the wooden door eventually swung open. She reached in and produced another bottle of tequila with a flourish and a toothy grin.

 

Mike gave her an impressed double thumbs-up before offering a hand to pull her back into a standing position.

 

Again El lead the way. She strode confidently along a hallway as though she knew exactly where she was going. With a subtle flick of her wrist she pushed a kissing couple away from a door they were leaning on and swung the door open to allow the two of them entry. She must be tipsy, she usually wasn’t so freewheeling with her powers. Not that it would matter in a place like this, with not a sober mind in the joint.

 

Mike clicked on the light as he walked through the door, closing it behind them. He heard the lock slide back into place. They appeared to be in some kind of den or games room. A pool table, a worn leather couch and TV, even a Commodore 64C on a desk in the corner caught Mike’s envious eye.

 

“Ok El Hopper. Reveal your secrets. How did you know about this room and where the liquor was hidden?”

 

El was perched on the edge of the pool table, currently pouring tequila into her hip flask. She made him wait until she had finished, handing what remained in the bottle over to Mike, before answering him.

 

“Trevor Stodge. This is his house. He has a simple mind. Not much activity. Very easy to read even though I don’t know him well.”

 

Mike chuckled, jumping up to sit on the pool table next to her. It was nice to be away from the noise and the crowds for a bit.

 

“Thank god for you El” he smiled, holding his bottle out to chink against the girl’s flask. “I’m not sure how much longer I would have lasted out there with the heathens.”

 

“That’s no way to talk about our graduating seniors. They’re our _‘Leaders of Tomorrow’_.” Mike raised an eyebrow at her serious tone. She managed to stay straight-faced for about 3 more seconds before her stoic expression cracked into a smile. “I heard Betsy Michalchuk practicing her valedictorian speech in the girl’s washroom the other day.”

 

Mike snorted leaning back on his hands, the bottle of tequila balanced between his knees. He hung his head back, allowing the bright light that hung over the table to sting his eyes. He could still hear the music faintly thrumming through the walls of their little sanctuary. He hummed softly along to Heaven Is A Place On Earth.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.” El eventually stated, breaking through his dreamy state.

 

“Yeah. What about?” Mike murmured, not lifting his head.

 

“Will…” it was said on an exhale and followed by the tiniest of whimpers.

 

Mike sat up instantly. That small sound sending a bolt of worry through his body like static electricity.

 

He looked to the girl beside him. Saw how large her eyes were, full of an emotion too deep to place.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mike grabbed her hand holding it between both of his. “Is there something wrong with Will?”

 

El shook her head, curls bouncing and reflecting the light, eyes downcast as though she were ashamed.

 

“I-I don’t know…” The fear began to curl and twist inside Mike’s stomach. “He’s okay” El reassured quickly. “He’s just… I don’t know. Will’s mind is _not_ simple. He is _not_ easy to read and these last few weeks he’s… I can’t reach him at all.”

 

She was biting her lip. Mike could tell that she was frustrated at her lack of ability to find the words she wanted. He squeezed her hand. So hard it probably would have hurt anyone else. Not El though.

 

“I’ve noticed it too. I just thought it was about Theo leaving.”

 

El nodded. “It is. The thoughts that swirl around Theo feel so… so sad. But it’s not just that. Its _more_ and its eating away at him and I just want him to be better. I love him so much.”

 

“Me too…” Mike whispered. His first time admitting it. Out loud _and_ to himself.  

 

It was strange how easily it came. A simple statement of fact underlined by a bone-deep _knowing_ that whatever he felt, it was so much more than just a simple crush. A small word like that could never even _begin_ to capture what he felt for Will.

 

If he thought admitting his love – saying it out loud – might make him feel happy he was sorely mistaken. A numbness was starting to creep over him. A complete inability to have any sort of impact, like he was a shadow in his own life. What _he_ felt didn’t matter… and it certainly didn’t change anything.

 

El pulled her hand from his grip. A delicate finger coming up to trace gently down from the corner of his eye to the tip of his chin. An insistent curl of that finger had him looking up from where his face had dipped. He looked into her impossibly dark eyes rimmed with jaunty blue eyeshadow.

 

“You have to look after him” she said with all the gravity of someone signing off on a life sentence. “I think you’re the only one who can.”

 

“I will” Mike said without even having to think about it. But El was looking at him, tilting her chin down as though expecting him to launch into some kind of action. “What, like right now?” he questioned.

 

El sniffed. Her lips blinking into a smile. “Right now. But also forever.”

 

Mike didn’t really understand. But that’s just how things were with El sometimes.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“Good” El scrunched her nose, before darting forward to nuzzle it briefly against his own. It was more intimate than any kiss could’ve been.

 

Mike wasn’t embarrassed, but he felt the flush in his cheeks all the same as he watched his friend sit back. Her relaxed demeanour sliding back into place as she took a dainty sip from her flask. Halfway through it though, she sat up ramrod straight. Her eyes wide as the clear liquid dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

 

“You have to go.” She said to Mike’s gaping expression.

 

“Wha--?”

 

“You have to _go_.” She jumped from the table, pulling the bottle that was still nestled between his legs away. Her hands already around his wrist beginning to pull insistently.

 

“El what?”

 

“He’s looking for you. Do you have the keys? You have to go find him. Go. _Now._ ” El was pushing him towards the door. She might be 5 foot nothing but she was super strong when she wanted to be.

 

“Whatever it is, just take care of him. Don’t think about the rest of us. _Just him._ Got it?”

 

The door was swinging open ahead of him and El was pulling him around to face her. Obviously expecting an answer AND eye contact.

 

“Got it” Mike assured though he was completely bewildered. She must be talking about Will. Who else could she be talking about?

 

El nodded and the next thing Mike knew his legs were tripping backwards out the door. His back hit abruptly against the railing of a staircase.  When he looked up, he was greeted with an empty doorway. El had… left? What in the hell?!

 

“Mike!”

 

His head whipped around at the sound of his name. Will was beside him. His eyes looked giant in his pale face. The energy pouring off him was fitful and desperate.

 

“I have to leave.” Oh lord, not more cryptics and riddles.

 

Mike straightened himself, rubbing at the tender spot where his back had hit the railing. “What do you mean you have to leave? What happened, what’s wrong??”

 

“I have to get out of here. Come on, let’s just go.” Will was reaching out as though to grasp Mike’s shirt but he pulled it back at the last moment. The lack of clarity was beginning to grate on Mike.

 

“No. I don’t _understand_. Why do we need to leave? What’s going on?!” Mike moved closer, right up into Will’s space. At this proximity Will’s nose could practically graze Mike’s Adams apple.

 

The boy in front of him continued to stare at the carpet, Mike was disturbed to see his arms reaching up to hug around himself. He looked up then, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

 

“ _Please_ Mike.”

 

And that was all it took. Everything else in the world just faded away. It was just Will and him. That’s what El had said right? To not worry about anyone else, just take care of Will.

 

And so without any further thought, he guided Will under his arm. He could feel the lump of the keys in his side pocket and the scrutinizing eyes of the other partygoers as they made their way to the front door.

 

He didn’t give two shits.

 

They didn’t talk. And Mike didn’t let go of the shorter teen until he was opening the passenger car door and settling him into his seat. Music blasted out of the speakers as he jumped in the driver’s side and turned the key. He punched the radio to banish the obnoxious sounds away.

 

“Where do you want to go?” he asked, surprised at the nervous strain present in his own voice.

 

Will slumped against the door as though a puppeteer had just cut his strings.

 

“Anywhere. Nowhere. I don’t care.”

 

“Ok… do you want to talk?”

 

“ _No_ ” his answer was firm, and Mike knew him well enough not to question it.

 

And so he drove. For a good while even _he_ didn’t know where they were headed. He drove right through town and out the other side. It was only when he found himself making a turn off the main road that he recognised where his instincts were guiding him. It would be spooky down at the quarry, far away from the artificial lights of the town, but Mike got the feeling Will wanted to get away from people right now.

 

Shock pulsed through his body and he nearly hit his head on the car roof in surprise when Will suddenly unbuckled his seat belt and lurched to the side to reach between Mike’s legs. They were lucky that Mike managed to keep them on the road and not wrap them around a tree.

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!”

 

The teen currently draped over Mike’s lap ignored him and continued to grope around on the car floor, arms sweeping under the seat. Finally with a grunt of approval he withdrew, bringing a bottle of what looked like wine clutched in his hand back with him.

 

Mike breathed deeply to try and slow down his racing heart. He was glad he’d only had a few drinks now. Everyone was acting _crazy_  tonight and he was not sure if he would’ve been able to handle it if he was drunk.

 

Will still didn’t give any explanation as he ripped at the foil and unceremoniously pulled the cork out of the top. Champagne bubbles spilled onto his jeans and the seat below but he didn’t seem to care as he swigged generously from the bottle.

 

The rich darkness of the quarry lake water loomed in the headlights. The gravel crunched beneath the wheels as Mike threw the car into park. Before he even had a chance to say anything, Will was already up and jumping out of the passenger door. Mike watched wide-eyed as his friends slight figure stormed towards the water, fizzing bottle still dangling from his hand. For a moment, Mike thought Will was going to stomp right into the lake but he stopped just short. A pause, and then a guttural sound as though ripped from deep within his throat was roared into the night. A sneakered foot swung back and kicked forward at the gravel with so much force that Mike saw several pebbles skitter across the surface of the lake.

 

Another kick. Less powerful this time, but enough to unbalance Will and send him toppling sideways. He tried to right himself but ended up just falling on his butt and… staying there.

 

All of this Mike watched from the car, frozen in place. He didn’t know what to do. He’d never seen Will like this. Right now the boy outside was half in, half out of the light pooling from the car’s headlamps. Mike looked closely and… yes, he could see Will’s shoulders shaking up and down. His friend was crying.

 

He shut off the lights and climbed out of the car. He slowly approached. Everything in his being wanted to run and wrap himself around his friend. But instead he took a seat on the ground next to him and waited.

 

His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, the pale blue of moonlight shining against the profile of Will’s face. The tear tracks glistening like silver. He sniffled, a half-hearted chuckle escaping his lips.

 

“Here’s to Theo breaking up with me” he muttered, raising the champagne bottle lazily above their heads.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_>
> 
> <_<
> 
> >_>
> 
> What did you think? I hoped you liked. This fic is such a crazy ride and its coming to a close soon. Oh and before I forget, we not only broke the 200 comment mark with the last chapter, we bloody well smashed it!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! I have no words... :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingers, hands, lips, breath, eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day. This chapter is long. Very, very, looooooooong. Took me forever to edit. Hope y'all don't mind the little time-jumps. Strap in guys and gals and NB pals - its going to be a _ride._

_“Here’s to Theo breaking up with me” he muttered, raising the champagne bottle lazily above their heads._  

 

Mike felt like he sat there for an eon in stunned silence. In actuality it was only long enough for Will to take another long gulp of his drink and proceed to stare down at the sand between his outstretched legs.

 

“What…?” a small voice that didn’t sound like Mike’s at all. “What do you mean…?”

 

Will continued to stare at the ground. Tracing faint patterns with the base of the wine bottle.

 

“He broke up with me.”

 

“ _WHAT?!_ ” a much more familiar feeling began to curdle high in Mike’s stomach, bubbling up his esophagus, flooding his lungs, bleeding into his veins.

 

“Mike don’t…” Will pleaded quietly.

 

“HE BROKE _UP_ WITH YOU!! I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM! WHAT THE _FUCK!!!_ ”

 

“Mike stop it. I don’t need this right now” Will took another disinterested sip from his bottle. Completely unmoved by the young man starting to have a complete meltdown next to him.

 

It was this reaction – or lack of one – that pulled Mike back from careening right over the edge. He wanted to scream, to claw, to protest, to destroy. Anything to surrender to the heated pressure building up inside him.

 

With heavy breaths and narrowed eyes Mike _just_ managed to hold on to calm by the tips of his fingers.

 

“But _Will…_!” It came out sounding almost like a whine, as though he were pleading for permission to be outraged. Desperately wanting some sort of release. He clenched his fingers into the sand beneath him, feeling the grit sink deep under his fingernails.

 

“ _But Miiiike_ ” Will parroted back at him in irritation, turning to face him finally. “I don’t need a White Knight. Climb down from your fucking horse before you hurt yourself.” He solemnly grabbed a few more rocks and hurled them into darkness resulting in a series of underwhelming plunks.

 

This sitting position was way too stagnant for Mike. He felt like he needed to pace. He was trying very, very hard to reign his emotions back in. But he didn’t know what to _feel_. When that happened, anger was usually his go-to. The one he could jump into with no problem. The thoughts were racing through his head like charging bulls. He couldn’t _believe_ Theo. That fucking bastard, he oughta rip his dick off!

 

“But who _does_ that?! At a fucking party?! I wanna grab him by his stupid neck and—”

 

“—Actually he broke up with me two weeks ago.”

 

“ _WHAT?! TWO WEEKS?!”_ Mike sputtered as an involuntary kicking of his long legs propelled him a few paces backwards out of pure ire. He stared at Will’s downturned profile as though that would give him all the answers.

 

But then he began to think, _really_ think. All of Will’s behaviour these last few weeks… it suddenly made so much sense. The sadness that El had spoken of.  The determined silences and the sombre avoidance. _He should have noticed! He should have pushed harder!_  If he hadn't been so wrapped up in himself and his finals... 

 

An ache began to spread in his throat like warm flames licking at the insides of his lungs. He shuffled forward on his knees until he was back next to the small dark figure. This time facing towards him. “Why didn’t you _tell me?!”_ he rasped earnestly in almost a whisper. 

“Because I didn’t _want to_ ok!” Will suddenly spat looking up, storms in his eyes. “Because I wasn’t ready and I didn’t want to believe it and I was heartbroken and I thought—!” His sentence choked off as he looked away, hiding his face as he rubbed his nose against his opposite shoulder. “… I thought he might change his mind and take me back…” he sniffed quietly.

 

“Oh Will…”

 

“I know, pathetic right? I just… I really liked him, maybe even _loved_ him. He was my first… well, pretty much _everything_. This just… it hurts so fucking much…”

 

“I know…” Mike tried to place a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder but it was roughly shrugged off.

 

“I’m not sure that you do. You’re most serious relationship was El and you guys didn’t really break up. Just like, _decided_ to be friends instead. There was no... no...  _rejection_.” The way Will said it sounded like an accusation.

 

Mike sighed, allowing Will to have his bitterness. It had been a lot more complicated than that but it would do no good to argue the point. His friend was hurting right now. “Ok… maybe I don’t know _exactly_ what you’re feeling. Did Theo—did he give a reason?”

 

At this Will violently jabbed the butt of the wine bottle down into the sand. Grabbing more rocks he threw them viciously one by one into the night.

 

“Oh he gave many reasons” his raw voice croaked sourly. “Said it wasn’t what he wanted." Throw. Splash. "Said it wasn’t what _I_ wanted." Throw. Splash. "Said we weren’t a good fit for each other." Throw. Splash. "Said we shouldn’t hold ourselves back in order to be together. Which is such a _crock of shit!_ He probably just wants to bang college guys without feeling guilty!” Half a dozen rocks hit the water like gunfire. 

 

Mike felt some of his anger return. The idea that _anyone_ would give up the chance to be with Will made his blood boil and his fingers clench. Who would choose some anonymous New York slut over sweet, loyal, beautiful,  _irreplaceable_ Will?! It just... Didn’t. Make. Sense.

 

“Yeah well Theo’s a fucking idiot. It needs to be said."

 

“Don’t be mean. He’s not an—“

 

“—he’s a _fucking idiot_!” Mike stated even more loudly. “A condescending one at that. I mean what’s all that presumptive bullshit about telling YOU how YOU should feel and what YOU should want huh?”

 

Mike grabbed at the bottle pulling it to his lips and letting the sweet-sour liquid flow across his tongue. He heard a muted thump from beside him. Turning his head he saw Will now lying down flat. A dark chuckle bubbling up from the young man's lips as he pushed his hands over his forehead and back through his hair.

 

“Oh ho yes. Theo and his _theory_.”

 

“Theory?” Mike murmured cautiously, leaning forward until his belly made contact with the cool sand. He propped himself up on elbows and tried very hard to make out the expression on the teen lying in the pebble-strewn sand next to him.

 

“Mmhmm, his theory about how things apparently _'are'_ and how they _'should be'_ ” Will’s head leant to the side, as though trying to capture Mike’s gaze in the dark. He paused for a few pregnant beats before pointing his nose back skyward. “But he’s _wrong_. Things can’t _be_ like that. No matter how much I might want them to. So it’s not even worth talking about.”

 

Mike puzzled over this, his head hurting mildly with the effort.

 

“I… don’t know what any of that means. Got anything a little less ‘ _Riddles in the Dark’_?”

 

Strangely enough, Will giggled at this. A little too high-pitched to be completely sincere. Suddenly his hand was blindly stretching out across the expanse of space between them. The pads of his fingers came into clumsy contact with Mike’s face. He gave it a few awkward pats and then pushed it away.

 

“Never mind. It’s not important.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

“Ya know, I guess he wasn’t always perfect. He had lots of faults…”

 

They had moved by now. They were laid out on the hood of Will’s car, shoulder-to-shoulder, backs leaned against the windscreen, staring up at the sky to avoid looking at each other. At least that was Mike’s reason.

 

Will had mumbled something earlier about it “getting chilly” and Mike had insisted on them moving, grabbing a blanket from the accumulated collection in the back of the car and throwing it over the two of them.

 

The car radio, tuned to some random folk rock music station, strummed out some unknown acoustic guitar song. Will continued his musings, eyes on the pin-prick stars above. 

 

“He was always very loud wasn’t he...? But not just like, _volume_. It was like… he didn’t know how to be _still_ , to switch off. Like he didn’t know how to stop performing and just _be_ … always a character, always a scene. Even when we were alone. Even if the character he was playing that day was ‘doting, loving boyfriend’… I guess I wish I could’ve seen _Theo_ more… I wish I could have pulled that out of him…” his voice was a forlorn husk.

 

Mike hummed neutrally. His eyes cast upwards as he took each word in carefully. Letting it roll around in his mind like a marble. Will rambled on.

 

“He was always distrustful too. He always expected the worst of people. Almost like someone had ground all of his faith out of him years ago. I know it wasn’t his parents, they were nice… but maybe the rest of his family? His friends? He wouldn’t tell me as much, but I think he got severely burned more than once by stupid closet-cases stringing him along.”

 

Will shifted to tuck his arms under the blanket, which displaced it from where it had been folded under Mike’s feet but he wouldn’t mention it for the world. Something about this moment, Will working through his thoughts, it suddenly seemed like the most important thing that could happen this century. Mike would listen. That’s what he was here for wasn't it? 

 

“And he never did stop making fun of me for not being able to sleep without the Christmas lights going in my room at night. Thought I was such a baby for being scared of the dark... but I know if I’d told him… been able to explain _everything_ to him, he wouldn’t have been like that…”

 

Mike thought of Will’s bedroom. The rainbow glow that had accompanied the night time sleepovers for so long that Mike had ceased to think anything of it. Just another part of his friend, something so synonymous with Will that it wasn't even questioned.

 

“You’re too kind Will…” Mike murmured into the dark. “Even when you’re bitter you’re still so kind.” 

 

“Don’t say things like that Mike…”

 

“It’s _true._ You’re being too nice. Theo’s a dick. Breaking up after Prom? That’s a dick move.”

 

“Prom? He didn’t break up with me after Prom.” Will turned to look at the side of Mike’s face questioningly. Mike could only bare to glance at him for a moment before quickly returning his gaze to the indigo sky.

 

“Oh uh really? I just assumed… you said it was two weeks ago and well, you still had the champagne and all. Wasn’t that for after Prom? Or do you usually just have bottles of champagne rolling around your car?” Mike rambled, embarrassed again that his assumptions had been wrong.

 

When he got no answer he looked to his left, Will was already watching him. He let a small, sad smile break through. “No you’re right, this is the one from Prom Night,” he held the nearly empty bottle up as though in demonstration. “We never did get to go on our Date. Theo said he was tired and wanted to go straight home. I guess it _was_ kind of the beginning of the end in a way. I should have known something was wrong when he wouldn’t even let me stay overnight and cuddle. He usually loved cuddling… no, the breakup happened two days later.”

 

Mike shifted around uncomfortably, kicking his legs about. “That’s _still_ shitty. Right before finals? He must’ve known you’d be upset. What if you’d like, failed all your exams or something. That could really fuck you up.”

 

“Yeah I guess" came the slow, careful reply. "But it was weird, I wasn’t so much upset… it was more like I just went into robot mode or something…”

 

“I noticed.” Mike was pretty sure that Will could practically  _hear_ the quirk of his eyebrows.

 

“ _Shut up_ I know I’ve been moody and hard to be around these last few weeks" the boy beside him snipped. "Give me a break, I’d just had my heart broken.”

 

Those words, said so plainly, so matter-of-factly, they were sobering to say the least. Mike swallowed shallowly before murmuring a quiet “I’m sorry…”

 

A long pause. Mike could feel some of the tension release from the shoulder pressed up against his. “S’okay. I can’t really find it in me to be mad at him either. I guess I'm glad he just _did it_ instead of pretending everything was ok for like weeks. That would have been awful.”

 

Mike shuffled further under the blanket. “You’re too fucking nice” he grumbled into the crocheted edge of the blanket.

 

“Yeah well Theo was a _nice guy"_ came the quiet, murmuring reply. "Do you know he’d always randomly bring me flowers? Like just stuff that he’d pick while he was out walking - apparently walking helped him unscramble his thoughts or something - but anyway, he had like, no sense of other people’s property. Would just go steal their beautiful flowers and bring them all to me and then like, make a big thing of telling me which ones reminded him of me and why. It was so dorky and embarrassing. But then... he would just sit with me patiently and read while I practiced sketching them.”

 

Mike scoffed at the saccharinity of the whole thing. He was nowhere near ready to start labeling Theo a  _nice guy_ just yet. 

 

“So what, _I’ve_ brought you flowers.”

 

A muffled chuckle. “Yeah Mike, but weren't we like 6 years old and pretending to get married in the playground?”

 

“So? Still counts.”

 

“Okay weirdo.”

 

\-----

 

 

Half an hour later would find them much closer as they both sat up on the hood, legs dangling over the front and blanket now draped around their shoulders. Mike was hugging Will as he cried into Mike's chest.

 

It was hard to know what to say. How to comfort him besides allowing his friend to wriggle his way under his arm, his eyes brimming with tears. It was only really beginning to sink in for Mike that the breakup had _actually happened._ That Will and Theo were no longer together.

 

That maybe… _no!_

 

Mike forced himself to stop the thought before it had even fully formed.

 

No he couldn’t think like that. That was the kind of self-serving asshole-ish thinking that Mike had decided he was NOT going to partake in when it came to Will. But still…

 

“You know I offered to go to New York with him” Will sniffled into Mike’s collarbone. “I was _that_ desperate. That afraid of being alone and unloved. I was going to drop out of school and just… leave.”

 

Mike became very still. It was like a phantom hand was grasping around his heart and every-so-slowly squeezing. The very thought of Will just being gone...

 

Forcibly steadying his voice, he didn't want to distress Will further than he already was. “Tonight… was that what you…?”

 

“Yeah that’s what my grand plan for tonight was. I would go to the party, tell him I would leave with him, go _anywhere_ with him… then everything would be all right. Pathetic huh? Like a puppy following its master.”

 

“You’re not pathetic…”

 

“I just…” Will buried his nose tighter against Mike’s skin. He could feel where the smaller boys eyes were shut so tightly they crinkled. “… I don’t know what I will do now… there’s no one for me. Th-there’s nothing…”

 

“Will stop it.” Mike pulled back so he could stare into his face. A firmness overtaking his voice. He shook the teens shoulders gently until his eyes blinked open. Inky, bottomless, familiar, beloved. “There will be others. I’m _sure_ of it.”

 

At this, the boy in front of him just looked down, shoulders curling in. It was as though he was shrinking right before Mike’s eyes. Completely drained of all the light and spunk that Mike treasured so dearly. “I don’t think so Mikey. I mean, who would be interested in me. I’m just… me…”

 

Mike felt blood rushing through the capillaries of his cheeks and tingling out the ends of his fingertips. It was as though some sort of kinetic energy was trembling through his body, spurring him into action.

 

“That’s right!" he declared without hesitation. "You’re _you_! You’re smart, good-looking, talented, kind, generous, loyal, beautiful, funny. You’re fucking perfect! Like, just shut _up!_ You’re perfect and if you can’t see that—”

 

Suddenly there were lips on his.

 

It took a few seconds for Mike to register it. Shock rippling through his body as fingers gripped the side of his face and smooth lips pressed firmly against his own. He didn’t even get a chance to respond before he felt a gasp of breath and the lips were pulling away, the fingers withdrawing.

 

_Fuck… what…?_

 

Will looked like the same words might be running through his own mind. His large eyes blinking owlishly in the moonlight, his lips slightly parted and his eyebrows vulnerably slanted.  Slowly he closed his mouth and turned to look out over the lake.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m drunk” he murmured, quiet as the water lapping against the shore.

 

There was suddenly space between them, though Mike didn't know how that could've happened when his eyes had registered no movement. The blanket flopped down from Will's shoulders into the divide between them. Mike stared at Will, his mouth still tingling, his cheeks still branded with the feeling of that fleeting touch.

 

That barrier that Mike had become so familiar with over the last few weeks was being erected right before his eyes. It was being built up brick by brick with every moment that Will ignored him and he didn't _do something_. He could not let that happen. This was not the time for stunned silence. This was too _goddamn important._

 

“Don’t do that," his voice wavered but gained strength with every utterance. "Don’t shut me out. We both know that you’re not drunk. Will Byers doesn’t get drunk off three quarters of a bottle of champagne. Will _look at me_.”

 

It was slow. Will’s eyes traveled across the car hood between them. Caressing up over Mike’s lap, his chest, his neck, his chin and finally resting on his eyes. Mike felt like there was heat spreading from everywhere those beautiful, vulnerable irises touched.

 

“I’ve ruined it haven’t I?" the words quivered with remorse. "I’ve ruined us. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I’m an idiot, a stupid fucking—”

 

Time seemed to flash forward like something out of a sci-fi movie. A teleportation. A hyperspace jump. Suddenly Will’s jacket collar was gripped between Mike’s fingers. A nose was mashed against his cheek as his mouth collided violently against his childhood best friend’s.

 

One beat. Two beats. Three beats. Mike was about to pull away but then… a sigh was breathed against his lips. A small, contented thing. The pressure that began pushing back against Mike's lips was slight, but _there._ Undeniable, unmistakable. 

 

The sensation ignited something in Mike and he felt his tongue instinctively trace the seam of Will’s mouth.  “M-mike?” the questioning word was mumbled into his open mouth as their tongues slid together in a soft, tentative dance.

 

“Mike?” the same breathy word again, it tasted sweet against Mike's tongue but he was not ready to stop yet. Not when some graceful fingers had somehow found their way onto his chest, sliding up, one resting on his clavicle as the other tickled on his neck just under his jaw.

 

No, Mike wasn't ready for talking just yet.

 

“Shut up Will. Just shut up.” He groaned throatily as his hands left the material of Will’s jacket to bury themselves in his fine hair. It really was as soft as he’d always imagined and he couldn’t help the shiver that overtook his entire body as Will whimpered into his mouth when his fingers gripped along his scalp.

 

If something was now irreparably broken… if this elastic band of fantasy was going to snap back to reality in just a few seconds… if this was all he was ever going to get… then Mike was going to take as much as he could. His lips began a journey, a voyage to map Will’s face.

 

The corner of his mouth, the soft skin under his eye, the white scar right on his hairline, his left eyebrow, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbone, the hinge of his jaw, the mole on his neck.

 

All received his reverent kisses.

 

He could feel the hitch of breath in the throat his lips were brushing against. Just as he was _sure_ Will could feel the racing of his heart from where his hand had not moved an inch from his chest.

 

Will’s eyes had fallen closed but they blinked open now as Mike leaned back, his hands sliding down to Will's shoulders.

 

“D-don’t stop…” the words fluttered from his lips, Will’s eyes were questioning, confused.

 

“I have to” and the words stung as they slid past Mike's teeth. “I have to or I might break. I’m so… you might break me Will.”

 

“What do you mean?” Will quavered as his fingers curled insistently in the fabric of Mike’s shirt.

 

And this was it. This was the moment that would probably unfurl the path of the rest of Mike’s life.

 

Was he ready? _Abso-fucking-lutely not._

Was he going to be brave? For the best friend that he loved?

 

 _You betcha ass_.

 

Brown eyes locked onto hazel and Mike refused every single urge to look away. “We have to stop. If this is... not what I want it to be… if this is you being upset and needing comfort, I _get it_. But I also can’t be the one to do it. Because I want… I want so much more. It’s terrible but true..." A pause. A deep breath let out in stuttering shudders. Eye-contact never broken. "I _want_ _you_ Will. And my fragile heart that you’re holding right now. Well you could close your fingers and just crush it so easily and I…”

 

“Mike—”

 

“No let me finish. I’ve been hiding this too long and I might as well burn the whole fucking house down now. I like you Will. Like really, really like you. And the timing is awful and you probably don’t feel the same way—”

 

“Mike please—”

 

“—and that’s okay. I can back off. It will be hard but I just adore you so much, I am _sure_ I can make it work—”

 

“MIKE!” a hand was clapped over his mouth. He paused, eyes wide and searching as he finally focused on the young man across from him. The softness of his eyes and the steadiness of his breaths.

 

Three white teeth were peeking out where they were gnawing distractingly at Will's lower lip and Mike could only watch transfixed as that lip was slowly released.

 

“You like me?”

 

Will still had not removed his hand, so Mike could only nod slowly.

 

He watched as his best friend stared at him intently for what seemed like an eternity, squinting his eyes. Without warning the hand cupping his lower face disappeared and a small affectionate kiss was being placed to his mouth. Nothing more than a lingering peck really.

 

“Is this real life?” Will’s face was just close enough that Mike could feel the warmth of his breath and the smile in his words and his feeble heart… well it began to hope.

 

“Real life” he confirmed slowly. “I’ve felt this way… shit, it doesn’t matter how long I’ve felt this way. Will are you saying you—”

 

“—adore you too? Yes that’s what I’m saying.” Will was smiling so much his nose was crinkling a little bit. It was just about the best thing Mike had ever seen. Which is funny, because Will had just spoken the best _words_  Mike had ever heard too. He felt like the breath had been stolen from right out of his lungs. But it was okay, it was leaving him feeling light and airy. It was almost too much, too good, too... unbelievable.

 

A silly, chittering laugh tripped its way out of his mouth. “Wow… that’s just… wow…”

 

Will was moving, looming towards Mike whose breath hitched as a knee was lifted and deposited the other side of his legs. His friend smoothly settling himself into the cradle of his lap and _oh god_ this couldn’t be real. Maybe this  _wasn't_ real life after all!

 

“Wow indeed.” Will was murmuring in amusement as his hands came up to caress Mike’s cheeks gently. The look in his eyes so luminous, as though he were looking at something very precious.

 

He leaned in slowly and Mike met him halfway. Their mouths fitting together in this perfectly exhilarating equilibrium. The kiss started out languid, testing, exploratory. It only took a few lusty moans to bring the fire though. Mike’s head spinning as he allowed Will’s tongue entry and leadership, much too distracted by the jut of Will’s hipbones, the smooth ripple of his spine. Taste, Will tasted of… well wine and not much else but it was so intoxicating to Mike. A groan was twisted from him the moment Will’s long fingers found their way into his hair. This resulted in a responding moan from the boy above him accompanied by the dizzyingly new sensation of his hips grinding down into Mike’s lap.

 

It was like there was an invisible hook pulling hot and deep within Mike’s stomach. His eyes split open and his mouth retreated from the kiss with a wet gasp. Will didn’t seem to mind as he pulled Mike’s head against his chest to hold him tightly, panting into Mike's hair. His hips still kept up those minute rocking motions as he laid kisses behind Mike's ear, lips blazing a trail towards the junction of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Will…” Mike’s brain was fighting against him. Something was not quite right and it was niggling, trying to fight to the forefront of his mind. “Will…” he gasped again. He wanted nothing more than to continue this intimate exploration, but his instincts were screaming to him.

 

“Mmm Mike” Will didn’t sound like he wanted to stop anytime soon and the raggedness of his voice was almost enough to kill Mike’s inhibitions right there. But he persevered. Remembering suddenly what had _lead_ to their current position tonight.

 

“Stop Will” Mike pinched his hands around Will’s sides to gain his attention. To his credit, the young man above him paused his ministrations immediately. It took a while but eventually he sat back. His bright eyes staring at Mike, wet lips open and breathing heavily.

 

Oh god, if Mike was going to concentrate then he wasn’t going to be able to look at him. Turning his eyes skyward he focused on the clusters of stars gathered above.

 

“Maybe this is isn’t such a good idea.”

 

The hands buried in his hair clenched almost to the point of pain. “Mike… what…?”

 

Their eyes met. Mike tried to put forward his most reassuring smile. “Not everything. Just… well… you just broke up with Theo…”

 

He watches carefully as Will’s eyes dim. His mouth closing and Mike could see the dimple where his front teeth were obviously pulling at the inside of his lip.

 

With a sigh Will leant forward, his arms dropping to wrap around Mike’s shoulders in a tight embrace. At least this was territory that Mike knew well. It was almost like muscle memory for his arms to snake around Will’s middle and hug him close. True, they’ve never quite been in _this_ position before – Will settled with a knee either side of Mike’s lap - but it still feels familiar, safe.

 

“Maybe you’re right.” He feels the mumble almost as much as hears it against the skin of his neck where Will has ducked his face.

 

It’s like Mike's hands can’t keep still as they wander up and down Will’s back. “I just want you to be ok Will. We can move forward at whatever pace you want. I’ll—I’ll be right here.” Mike murmurs into the soft fabric of Will’s shirt.

 

The arms around his neck loosen and hands are on his face again. Will is looking at him so fondly. It seems as natural as breathing when he leans forward to lay his lips against Mike’s forehead.

 

“I really do adore you y’know” he whispers against the skin, fingers scratching back behind Mike’s ears.

 

Mike smiles with a small huff of laughter. “I really adore you too”.

 

It’s almost like saying ‘I love you’… maybe it’s _exactly_ like that. Mike would happily say he loves the boy wrapped in his arms. But he figures he should at least keep  _something_  to himself tonight.

 

“Would you mind… will you just hold me? Please?” Will’s back to looking down at him. His face silhouetted by the moon to the west of them.

 

Mike nods and slowly, almost stiffly they move. Lying against the body-heated steel hood of the car, it’s easy to pull Will back against him. Blanket retrieved to be tucked around them. Will’s warm back against his chest. Curling his arm around that solid waist and the way Will automatically grabs his hand to hold it against his chest. They just lay there. Light kisses and small murmurs every now then. There are still questions. Still discussions to be had. Still answers to be sought. But right now, Mike doesn’t feel the need to give voice to any of them.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The first thing Mike notices is the heat. A cloying heat that surrounds him in a way that can only be the result of direct sunlight.

 

The second thing he notices is the light. It burns orange against his closed eyelids and is absolutely unforgiving as he slowly cracks them open. Yup that’s definitely sunlight. Mike groans against the assault on his eyeballs and from somewhere nearby he hears a small chuckle.

 

Turning his head towards the source of the chuckle, the third thing he notices is Will’s face - very close and slowly swimming into focus.

 

And Mike remembers.

 

They’d fallen asleep curled around each other. But sleeping on the hood of a car is not very comfortable, so sometime, probably around 3am, Mike had got up and hauled the two of them into the wagon of the car. Which wasn’t a much better option but he was too tired to drive and at least there were more blankets back there.

 

Probably a small, sneaky part of his hind brain had also not wanted to break the soundly ridiculous spell that had been cast over last night.

 

Because before sleep there had been kissing.

 

And touching.

 

And words. Sweet, sweet words.

 

_I really do adore you y’know._

 

Mike had to look away, feeling oddly vulnerable. Right now, meeting Will's intelligent, knowing eyes seemed even harder than looking at the sun. He cast his gaze about the small space they were laid within. It had lost all the intimacy of darkness and now it just seemed… cramped. Both their feet were dangling out of the open trunk. Light poured in cruelly through every window and Mike blearily wondered what time it was. A gentle fingertip sliding down his cheek snatched his attention though. Will was lying on his side, head now propped up on his hand. Watching him with this weird, serene smile on his face.

 

Mike smiled back, a little shyly. That seemed to be the cue Will was waiting for as he leaned forward slowly, searching Mike’s eyes for any reluctance before pressing his lips against the boy below him.

 

Will’s lips felt chapped. It was the only thing registering in Mike’s brain. They'd felt as smooth as satin last night. Maybe he’d been chewing on them in his sleep? Wait, why was he thinking about this? _Will fucking Byers was kissing him._

 

Will withdrew but stayed very close. The greenish-brown of his eyes so beautifully unfocused and they breathed together for a few precious moments.

 

Suddenly Will’s nose scrunched and he bounced backwards with a small giggle. “Mike, your breath is terrible.”

 

Mike blinked a few times. His sluggish mind taking a while to catch up. With a disgruntled huff, he threw the blanket that had been stifling him off. “Good morning to you too sunshine. Like yours is any better.”

 

It was all a show. The grumbling petulance. Right in this moment Mike couldn’t have been happier if he tried. Last night was not a dream. It had happened. Will was here, had just leaned forward and _kissed him_. Kissed him and then teased him and it just felt so normal, not strange at all!

 

They were doing this. Slowly, of course. But they were totally fucking doing this!

 

“Noooooo. Don’t be maaaaad Miiiiiike” Will sing-songed dramatically as he flung himself across Mike’s chest. It was so reminiscent of something he used to do when they were kids. Mike would get sulky over this thing or that thing and Will would just tackle him and sit on him or lay on him until he got over whatever he had been complaining about. The laughter tickled up from Mike’s stomach, his chortles jiggling the teen draped across him and causing big round eyes framed with dark eyelashes to look up at him. Chin propped only slightly uncomfortably on Mike’s sternum. It seemed the most natural thing in the world for Mike to settle his arms around him, hands resting lightly in the small of his back.

 

Will reached forward, brushing his fingers through the hair hanging in Mike’s eyes.

 

“You know I always liked your hair in the mornings. It would look so messy and soft and I just always wished I could touch it. Now…” a small closed lipped smile. _Now I can_ went unsaid.

 

“I liked your hair _always_. Even when it was in that helmety bowl cut.” Mike grinned back. He was sleepy and not capable of speaking anything but silly, sappy nonsense it seemed.

 

Will glared at him for about two seconds pushing a hand self-consciously through his lengthy hair before settling back down with a sigh. This time his head laid along his freckle-dusted arm across Mike’s torso.

 

“Ya know I was thinking…”

 

“Uh oh.”

 

“Shhh quiet. I was thinking… I might not have been totally honest with you.”

 

“Oh…?” Mike’s eyebrows furrowed. A little sliver of self-doubt slinking into the back of his mind. He could feel his stomach muscles tensing. Will must have felt it too because his free hand came forward to glide soothingly back and forth across Mike's chest a few times before settling back alongside his other arm under his cheek.

 

“Yeah. Just lying awake watching you this morning I was thinking… you remember when I told you I’d never felt like, romantic attraction before? Before Theo that is? Well… I think I might have been wrong…”

 

“Yeah…?” Mike voice trembled and creaked, his heart-rate speeding up.

 

“Mhm. Cause it’s like…” Will got that thoughtful look on his face. The one reserved for his art. He blinked it away and returned his gaze to Mike’s. “… it’s _you_. It’s always been you. Even before I knew what _it_ was. I’ve just felt it for so long I didn’t even notice it. Loving you was just another part of me. Natural. Like your brain telling your lungs to breathe, or like… like magnetic north.”

 

Mike’s heart was still thumping away, but seeing the pretty pink creeping up into Will’s cheeks did help a little bit.

 

“Sorry, I know I’m not good with words. You’re the wordsmith. It’s just how I feel…” there were those darn teeth biting into that darn bottom lip again. Before Mike even registered the action, his thumb was moving forward, prodding and pulling at the cushion of that bottom lip until it slipped free. His thumb only rested there for a moment before it traveled up to stroke that gorgeous, rosy blush.

 

“I think it was the same for me too" Mike murmured, affection giving his words a dusky warmth.

 

“What?” Will's eyes stared intently into his own. It almost looked like he was holding his breath.

 

“Loving you" was his simple, ardent reply.

 

And it didn’t feel at all wrong to say. It felt right. _So, so right._ And Mike wasn’t worried anymore. Especially when Will’s hand came up to trap his hand and hold it against his mouth. Folding the fingers and delicately kissing against the bony knuckles.

 

Mike couldn’t tell you how long they stayed in the back of that wagon. Just enjoying each other. It could have been a few minutes. It could have been a few hours. Movement and time didn't matter. It was all… Just. So. Good.

 

His stomach had only twinged with discomfort once when Will had pulled back from an intense Mentos-flavoured kiss they had been sharing and breathed heavily against his lips.

 

“How long Mikey? How long?” he gasped urgently, as though the thought had only just occurred to him.

 

They'd been sitting up, Will back in Mike's lap. He didn't need Will to spell out the question, Mike _knew_ what he was asking. His head sunk forward to nestle under Will's chin. He just _couldn't_ look at him if he was going to admit this. “Since Halloween. But maybe longer. No definitely longer” mumbled into the soft skin of Will's neck. Eyes closed.

 

“Oh Mike…” a sad lilt to his voice and Mike didn’t want to look up and see the pitying crinkles in his friend’s forehead.

 

“I know. I was scared. I still am a little bit.”

 

Strong arms tightened around him. A nose nuzzling along the side of his face, seeking his singular audience. He meekly granted it.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll work it out together.” Steady eyes falling into steady eyes.

 

Sealed with a kiss.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Eventually, probably sometime around Noon, Will put his grown-up voice on and offered to drive Mike home. Mike grudgingly admitted some food, a shower and brushing his teeth _might_ be nice. 

 

“But can I…” Mike began, feeling a weird shyness curl in his stomach.

 

Will looked to him questioningly from where he was standing beside the car stretching, shirt riding up his flat stomach.

 

“Can I come over and see you again tonight?”

 

The sun kissed the crown of Will’s hair, turning it almost blonde. He squinted at him as he pushed a few strands back from his eyes.

 

“You don’t have to ask dickhead” he chuckled in that husky voice of his that seemed to melt through Mike's very pores, despite the teasing.

 

Mike just couldn't stop smiling to himself. Hopping up from where he had been sitting on the lip of the trunk and slamming it shut, circumnavigating the car, flopping into the passenger seat, pulling his seat belt on - they were all partnered with a small, secretive curve of his lips.

 

A familiar song started up as he switched on the radio. Those strumming chords and that mumbling _‘Hey hey now’_ … or was it _‘hey love now’_...?

 

It didn't matter. He would recognise it _anywhere._

 

“This song. This fucking song!” Mike grumbled on a laugh.

 

Will looked overjoyed as he revved the engine and pulled the car into a tight turning circle. Wind from the open windows whipping their hair about.

 

“Turn it up!”

 

 

_There's a Starman waiting in the sky_

_He'd like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_

_There's a Starman waiting in the sky_

_He's told us not to blow it_

_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_He told me:_

_Let the children lose it_

_Let the children use it_

_Let all the children boogie_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it. Sorry to spring the last chapter on you like that. But if I'd _told_ you it was the last chapter, well then you would be wondering how it would end throughout the whole chapter - and that just would not do. 
> 
> So what did you think? I hope things didnt seem too rushed. With just about any other pairing it would feel very rushed to me, but it just didn't seem that way for these two. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. I hope you liked the WHOLE STORY. Thank you to everyone who read, kudos'ed, bookmarked and especially commented on this story!! It has been an amazing journey for me! I can't believe its over. I hope to write for these two in the future so maybe you'll see me pop up again sometime.
> 
> Until then, be well, and thanks again for reading!
> 
> xx  
> Pixie.
> 
> p.s. I have been thinking about writing some missing scenes from this story/universe. Lost scenes that we didn't see, different character POV's etc etc. Let me know if you have any ideas of stuff you would like to see (either here or on my tumblr). :]

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am on [tumblr](http://the-angry-pixie.tumblr.com/). Ask box is always open to questions, comments, ramblings, complaints. Come on by and say "hi". Also someone suggested I make a playlist of Will's favourite songs in this universe. And so I did - [here it is](http://the-angry-pixie.tumblr.com/post/171066940773/to-celebrate-300-comments-on-theres-a-starman).


End file.
